Czarna kawa, samotna noc
by Lasair88
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu "Black Coffee on a Lonely Night" autorstwa femmequixotic. Opowiadanie non-magical. SLASH. HP/DM
1. Rozdział pierwszy: listopad 2006

Tytuł: Black Coffee on The Lonely Night (link w profilu)

Autor: **Femmequixotic**

Beta/korekta językowa: Donnie

Raiting: NC-17

Gatunek: romans

Zgoda/ Permission: jest! / yes, it is :-)

Uwagi dodatkowe: AU, non-magical; trochę przekleństw, trochę erotyki

Co prawda tekst został przetłumaczony i opublikowany wcześniej, ale wstawiam również tutaj w celach archiwalnych. Niemniej, komentarze mile widziane, jak zawsze. ;-)

Przed lekturą warto chociaż przejrzeć sobie ten artykuł: .org/wiki/Krykiet

**CZARNA KAWA, SAMOTNA NOC**

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

**Listopad 2006**

W dniu, w którym umarła moja żona, znajduję się na drugiej półkuli, w brudnej toalecie pubu w hotelu Brisbane z kutasem w ustach mężczyzny. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że wiedziałem, że jakiś mistyczny, prymitywny instynkt pozwolił mi wyczuć, kiedy Astoria wydaje ostatni oddech. Faktem jest jednak, że w tej samej minucie, gdy ona sunie w poprzek autostrady M25 z towarzyszącym wszystkiemu metalicznym trzaskiem, w środku poskręcanego metalu i palonej gumy, ja wczepiam palce we włosy Oliviera Wooda. Mój kutas pieprzy mokre usta dosłownie do tego stworzone, a biodra uderzają o metalową ściankę ubikacji, gdy Olivier napiera językiem na _to_ rozcięcie. Jedyną cholerną rzeczą, której jestem świadomy, to pragnienie spuszczenia mu się prosto w gardło, dopóki, drżący, nie zapomnę, jak się oddycha.

Czy to czyni mnie świnią? Niektórzy ludzie odpowiedzieliby „tak". Nawet ci z kręgu moich przyjaciół. Nie sądzę, by Blaise kiedykolwiek mi to wybaczył, choć z drugiej strony jestem niemalże przekonany o tym, że kochał się w Astorii przez lata, mimo, że zwykł pieprzyć wszystko, co przechodzi mu koło nosa.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie chodzi o to, że Astoria nie wie — _nie wiedziała_ — o Olivierze. Albo o Rogerze. Albo o innych mężczyznach. Mieliśmy umowę. Ona i ja. Gdy Anglia uczestniczyła za granicą w meczach testowych* bądź jednodniowych, nie interesowało jej to, kogo uwodzę, komu obciągam albo kogo pieprzę, bylebym tylko był dyskretny _i_ wrócił do niej, by opowiedzieć o najbardziej soczystych szczegółach, podczas tarzania się na naszym szerokim łożu, ja zatopiony w niej, z pościelą kotłującą się coraz bardziej za każdym ochoczym pchnięciem.

Myśl o mnie z innym mężczyzną wprawiała ją w podniecenie. Jej pełna pruderii matka byłaby przerażona, ale Astoria rozkoszowała się wszystkim, co mogłoby sprowadzić na skraj wytrzymałości jej społecznie ustawionych rodziców. Ja również. Czasami myślę, że to dlatego za mnie wyszła. Nauczyła mnie, jak odrzucać hipokryzję, którą byliśmy otaczani od zawsze, pokazała prawdziwą, zewnętrzną perspektywę na bogactwa ukryte za szeregiem sekretów i grzeszków. Mimo swego eleganckiego opanowania, przeklinała jak szewc i przynajmniej raz, jeśli nie dwa, spróbowała wszystkiego, co miało jakikolwiek związek z seksem. Mawiała: „Do diabła z dyktatami naszych kręgów społecznych". Głosowała na konserwatystów i na Partię Pracy. Kochała tańczyć. Kochała się śmiać. Sprawiała, że czułem się żywy i za to ją ubóstwiałem. I nieważne jest to, jak bardzo moi rodzice wzburzeni byli faktem, że gdy tylko ją spotkałem, zacząłem kolejno odrzucać arystokratyczne nauki, które wpajali mi przez tyle długich lat.

Rodzice Astorii, ma się rozumieć, również nie byli mną zachwyceni.

Baronowa nigdy nie zaakceptowała związku córki z człowiekiem sportu. Wściekłaby się na wieść o tym, że od czasu do czasu lubię poczuć kutasa w tyłku. I nie chcę nawet myśleć, jak zareagowałby na to baron. Niemal pękła mu tętnica, gdy w jednym z numerów Cosmopolitan pojawiło się zdjęcie wspierające akcję charytatywną przeciwko rakowi, na którym ja, Anderson i Cook nie mamy na sobie zupełnie nic, a nasze genitalia osłaniają jedynie kije do krykieta.** Mój ojciec podzielał oczywiście jego odrazę, choć z zupełnie innego powodu. Niech Bóg ma w opiece wszystkich, którzy ośmielają się drwić ze sportu dżentelmenów. Co pomyśleliby jego byli koledzy z Klubu Marylebone Cricket?***

Jakby dalej obchodzili nas ci starzy zarozumialcy. I Bóg wie, że ECB**** nie miało żadnych obiekcji dotyczących kampanii.

Astorii, z drugiej strony, cholernie się ten pomysł spodobał. Zresztą powinien, skoro to ona go podsunęła. Po sesji pieprzyła mnie do upadłego. Nie zdążyliśmy nawet zrobić tego w domu, musiałem zaparkować naszego Astona Martina na parkingu Tesco, żeby mogła wpełznąć mi na kolana i, odsunąwszy figi na bok na tyle, bym mógł się w nią wślizgnąć, posiąść mnie z cichym jękiem, który wydarł się z jej warg pomiędzy pocałunkami.

To w _tym_ samochodzie umarła.

Chryste.

Krum czeka na mnie w korytarzu hotelu Sofitel Brisbane z telefonem komórkowym w dłoni. To nasz szósty tydzień w Australii, właśnie przegraliśmy pierwszy mecz testowy, a teraz niemal cała drużyna stacjonuje w pobliżu baru, ubolewając nad porażką z kuflami piwa w rękach, podczas gdy nasza ochrona spogląda wilkiem na tubylców.

Olivier oplata ramieniem moją talię, a jego dłoń usiłuje wśliznąć się pod moją koszulę w najbardziej nieprzystający kapitanowi sposób. Żaden z nas nie jest w tej chwili trzeźwy, a wszystko, czego chcę, to zaciągnąć go do swojego pokoju z zapierającym dech w piersiach widokiem za oknem i pieprzyć go do nieprzytomności.

Zamiast tego zatrzymuję się na widok wyrazu twarzy Kruma, a Olivier odsuwa się ode mnie powoli.

— Coś nie tak? — wyrzucam z siebie.

W odpowiedzi dostaję tylko urwane słowa: „Astoria…", „wypadek…". Nogi same się pode mną uginają. Patrzę na Kruma z podłogi, szepcząc tępo: „Nie, nie, nie, nie…". Olivier przysiada obok mnie, a po chwili czuję dłonie, spoczywające delikatnie na moich ramionach.

Zanim zapada zmrok, siedzę już w samolocie linii lotniczych Quantas, odrętwiały i wyczerpany, wpatrując się w okno na rzekę, która znika pod skrzydłami samolotu.

Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się bardziej samotny.

* * *

><p>Greg czeka na mnie przed czwartym terminalem na lotnisku Heathrow. Pali papierosa. Gdy mnie zauważa, rzuca go na ziemię i przydeptuje obcasem buta. Ma na sobie rozpięty, poplamiony sosem fartuch kucharski, szary t-shirt i czarne spodnie. Sześć miesięcy temu jego restauracji przyznano pierwszą gwiazdkę Michelina.*****<p>

Nie odzywa się. Nigdy zbyt wiele nie mówił, nie w ciągu tych wszystkich lat, odkąd go znam. Zamiast tego po prostu oplata mnie ramieniem, przyciągając do swojego wysokiego, postawnego ciała. Pachnie papierosami i czosnkiem z restauracji.

Kiedyś była nas trójka — ja, Greg i Vince. Od dziecka znaliśmy się jak łyse konie, może nawet bardziej, więc nasi rodzice posłali nas razem do jednej szkoły. Byliśmy nierozłączni, a Vince i Greg robili wszystko, co im rozkazałem, aż do siódmego roku. O narkotykach dowiedziałem się wtedy, gdy Greg przyszedł do mnie, zaniepokojony o Vincenta. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co robić, do kogo zwrócić się w obliczu takiej sytuacji. Być może mogliśmy porozmawiać ze Snape'em, naszym wychowawcą, być może pomógłby, gdybyśmy z tym do niego poszli, poradziłby, jak zapobiec przedawkowaniu, które zabrało Vince'a na drugą stronę pod koniec maja, ale tamtego roku ja sam zagubiłem się we własnym świecie. Rozwód moich rodziców zrujnował dosłownie wszystko, zaraz obok wieści, że mój ojciec przyprawiał rogi matce, pieprząc się z jakąś głupią dziewczyną tylko o kilka lat starszą niż ja. Penelopa, tak miała na imię. Penelopa Clearwater. Pracownica biura mojego ojca na Westminster.

— Nigdy nie wybieraj kariery polityka, Draco — oznajmiła moja matka spokojnie znad filiżanki z herbatą, gdy przyjechała do szkoły, by powiedzieć mi o tym, co się stało. — Oni wiedzą tylko, jak kłamać i kantować.

W drodze do dormitorium rozmyślałem nad słowem „kantować" i musiałem przyznać, że jest ono precyzyjnym określeniem mojego ojca. Nie było jednak takiej potrzeby, by matka się o mnie martwiła. Nie, żebym nie był specjalistą od kilku rodzajów oszukiwania samego siebie. Przecież jestem Malfoyem. Mimo to polityka w ogóle mnie nie interesuje. Od najmłodszych lat mam bzika na punkcie krykieta, ojciec już o to zadbał. Na fotografiach jako dwulatek trzymam mały kij do krykieta, przyjmując odpowiednią postawę, a on stoi za mną w białym kostiumie. Nasze blond włosy rozwiewa wiatr.

Jedna z nich, oprawiona w ramkę, wciąż znajduje się w moim gabinecie, zaraz obok fotografii, przedstawiającej mnie w brytyjskim, tradycyjnym stroju do krykieta i mojego malutkiego synka, który siedzi mi na kolanach i przeżuwa trzonek dokładnie tego samego, małego kija.

— Scorpius… — mówię do Grega, gdy ten odbiera mi jeden z moich ciężkich plecaków i z łatwością zarzuca go sobie na szerokie ramię. Krum wyśle resztę mojego ekwipunku statkiem. Z tego, co słyszałem, planował zadzwonić do Stuarta Broada z Nottinghamshire, żeby zastąpił mnie w drużynie. Nic mnie to teraz nie obchodzi. Jeden blondwłosy, praworęczny rzucający jest równie dobry, jak każdy inny. Tak przypuszczam.

Greg spogląda na mnie z ukosa.

— Twoja mama z nim jest.

Kiwam głową i z trudem przełykam ślinę, idąc w stronę krótkopostojowego parkingu.

— Co z nim?

Ojciec powiedział mi, że Scorpius był w samochodzie z Astorią. Spał w swoim foteliku. Zespół ratowniczy musiał przecinać poskręcany metal, by wyciągnąć go z wraku. Noga złamana w trzech miejscach, zapadnięte płuco. Nie wiedzą, czy nie ma jakiegokolwiek urazu mózgu. Jeszcze nie wiedzą. Ale _żyje_.

Głos mojego ojca na tle trzeszczącego połączenia telefonicznego załamał się tylko wtedy, gdy mi o tym mówił.

— Twój ojciec pociągnął za sznurki i Scorpius jest teraz w szpitalu na Ormond Street. — odpowiada Greg. — Przenieśli go dziś rano.

Przynajmniej raz jestem wdzięczny za kontakty Lucjusza. Szpital na Ormond Street jest najlepszą placówką dziecięcą w Państwowej Służbie Zdrowia, choć nie przyjmują na leczenie każdego potencjalnego przypadku.

Samochód, który wychynął zza rogu, omal mnie nie potrąca. Greg odciąga mnie za krawężnik i, marszcząc groźnie czoło, dodaje:

— Uważaj sobie, pacanie, bo za chwilę twój syn zostanie całkowitą sierotą.

Tylko Greg potrafi wyskoczyć z podobną wypowiedzią właśnie w _takim_ momencie.

— Chcę go zobaczyć.

Moje palce zaciskają się na skórzanym pasku torby przewieszonej przez ramię. Babka Black podarowała mi ją na osiemnaste urodziny i od tamtej pory podróżuję z nią na niemal każdy kontynent. Bycie zawodnikiem krykieta pierwszej ligi ma swoje korzyści.

Greg wyjmuje klucze. Brzęczą w jego dłoniach.

— W samochodzie mam tartę ze szpinakiem i butelkę Volvic. Podwiozę cię do szpitala, jeśli zjesz po drodze.

Według Grega, nie ma niczego, czego nie dałoby się rozwiązać odrobiną jedzenia i napoju. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłem się z nim nie walczyć. To niewarte wysiłku i on też ma tego świadomość, sądząc po niewzruszonym spojrzeniu, jakie posyła w moją stronę, gdy idziemy w górę parkingowego podjazdu.

— Niech będzie. — Wzruszam ramionami. Wciąż nic nie czuję. Zastanawiam się, czy lodowaty uścisk wokół mojego serca kiedykolwiek stopnieje.

Greg ściska moje ramię, ale ja się odsuwam. Nie chcę pocieszenia.

W tym momencie chcę tylko zobaczyć mojego syna.

* * *

><p>Gdy otwieram drzwi, matka podnosi na mnie wzrok. Jest blada i zmęczona, a jej na co dzień nienagannie ułożone włosy wydostają się spod spinek. Mimo to jej palce zaciskają się mocno wokół małej piąstki Scorpiusa.<p>

— Draco — szepcze.

Scorpius śpi, ale po jego zmarszczonych brwiach rozpoznaję, że najmniejszy dźwięk może go obudzić. Jego różowe usteczka są wydęte i pół otwarte, mokre od śliny, a jasna gęstwina włosów otacza szeroki opatrunek na czole.

Wydaje się taki drobniutki w narożnej, jasnoniebieskiej i jabłkowozielonej kołysce, ustawionej nieopodal okna. Otaczają go szpitalne urządzenia, wydające miarowe, krótkie dźwięki, a ich liczne rurki podczepione są do jego klatki piersiowej, ukrytej pod szpitalną koszulą. Wszystko to czyni go jeszcze mniejszym. Pokryte strupami zadrapania i ciemnofioletowe siniaki szpecą jego jasną skórę, zielone włókno szklane usztywnia lewą nogę, kontrastując ze sztywną, białą pościelą, owiniętą wokół prawej. Pod pachą ściska mocno szarego misia. To jego ulubiony. Astoria kupiła mu go dwa miesiące temu. Nazwała go Shoo-shoo, tak samo jak własnego misia z czasów jej dzieciństwa.

Oddech utyka mi w przełyku i zatrzymuję się w drzwiach. Greg stoi za mną. Mój syn ma jedenaście miesięcy. Nie powinien tu leżeć.

Na ścianach piętrzą się tęcze, wesoło tańczące zwierzątka i balony w jaskrawych kolorach. Pozostałe dwa łóżka są puste. Podejrzewam, że ojciec jest za to odpowiedzialny. Mimo to czuję ciekawy rodzaj ulgi i, muszę przyznać, nie jest to emocja, którą kojarzę właśnie z nim.

Greg dotyka mojego ramienia, co skłania mnie do przekroczenia progu pomieszczenia.

— Jak on się ma? — pytam cicho.

Nie widzieliśmy się jeszcze z doktorem, dziennikarze z prasy czekali już na nas przed szpitalnymi drzwiami, robiąc zdjęcia i wykrzykując pytania. Na szczęście Greg przeprowadził mnie przez tłum. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że informacja o wypadku zdążyła się już rozejść. Jakiż ze mnie głupiec. Jedna z pielęgniarek podeszła do nas, gdy tylko dotarliśmy do recepcji, po czym zaprowadziła prosto do pokoju Scorpiusa na czwartym piętrze.

— Wyjdzie z tego — odpowiada matka. Wstaje, powoli wyswobadzając się z uścisku swojego wnuka. — Ale chcą go zatrzymać do końca tygodnia.

Nie mogę oderwać od niego oczu.

— I co ja teraz zrobię? — szepczę. Ucisk w gardle jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Czuję gorące łzy, które kłują mnie w oczy. Powstrzymuję je. Malfoyowie nie płaczą, to pierwsza zasada, jakiej ojciec nauczył mnie, gdy byłem małym chłopcem.

Matka podchodzi do mnie, a obcasy jej szpilek od Beatrix Ong wydają ostre dźwięki, stukając o podłogę. Wyciąga ramiona w moją stronę, a ja pozwalam się do niej przyciągnąć. Zatapiam twarz w jej wełniany płaszcz. Głaszcze moje włosy i składa pocałunki na moich skroniach w taki sam sposób, jak robiła to, gdy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, przygnębionym z powodu zadrapanego kolana albo zgubionej zabawki. Przywieram do niej, zaciskając palce na jej ramionach i wypuszczam z płuc powietrze, przeszyte drżącym westchnieniem. Mieszanina żalu i ulgi miażdży mnie po raz pierwszy od czasu wypadku.

— Mój chłopiec, mój chłopiec, mój śliczny, śliczny chłopiec… — szepcze matka cicho, kładąc mi delikatnie dłonie na plecach. Moimi ramionami wstrząsa szloch, a po policzkach płyną łzy. Wszystko, co mogę teraz zrobić, to przycisnąć ją do siebie mocniej w desperackim pragnieniu, by nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie wypuściła.

* * *

><p>Na pogrzebie ojciec, chłodny i milczący, zajmuje miejsce obok mnie. Nigdy nie pochwalał mojego małżeństwa z Astorią. Uważał, że Greengrassowie zbyt krótko należą do arystokracji, by zawierać związki z Malfoyami. „Mają tytuł zaledwie sto lat", zwrócił mi gorzko uwagę zaledwie dziesięć minut przed tym, zanim udałem się z Astorią przed ołtarz. Przeszło mi przez myśl, by przypomnieć mu o pradziadku Korneliuszu, który to za sprawą małżeńskiego kontraktu z zamożną rodziną uratował nasz topniejący majątek, ale powstrzymało mnie surowe spojrzenie matki poprawiającej mi krawat.<p>

O niektórych rodzinnych historiach lepiej jest nie wspominać, a geneza rodziny praprababki Emily znajduje się na samym szczycie listy. O tę pozycję zadbał jej pierworodny, pradziadek Abraxas. Czasami zastanawiam się, co powiedziałby ojciec, gdyby tylko wiedział, że lubię mieć kutasa na boku. Z drugiej strony jednak, zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz, odrobina homoseksualizmu stanowiła w zasadzie element rutyny, będąc niemalże tradycją porządnych prywatnych szkół dla chłopców. Jeśli mam być szczery, zawsze zastanawiały mnie relacje Lucjusza ze Snape'em. Profesor wykazywał nieco zbyt wiele zainteresowania, kiedy tylko ojciec odwiedzał mnie w szkole.

W połowie drugiego hymnu coś we mnie pęka. To zbyt wiele, wpatrywać się w białe róże, lilie i astry, których stos góruje nad błyszczącą trumną w kolorze wiśni, wystawioną przed ołtarzem. W te same gatunki kwiatów przyozdobiony był kościół w Wildshire w dzień naszego ślubu. Zanim zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, moje policzki stają się mokre._ Odeszła_. Za niecałą godzinę spocznie pod ziemią, a Scorpius i ja zostaniemy sami.

Dłoń ojca ociera się lekko o moje knykcie. Przyłapuję się na myśli, że to tylko przypadek, ale wtedy jego palce oplatają moje w najlżejszym z uścisków. Wpatruje się przed siebie, poruszając ustami w rytm pieśni „Pan jest pasterzem moim", w czasie gdy żałobnicy podchodzą i podnoszą trumnę z Astorią.

Ten zwyczajny dotyk wystarcza, bym udał się wzdłuż nawy za ciałem żony. Prostuję plecy i unoszę głowę wysoko, lekceważąc bolesne kłucie w oczach.

Jestem Malfoyem i będę zachowywał się tak, jak na Malfoya przystało.

* * *

><p>Dziennikarze, niewielka, skotłowana masa przeciwdeszczowych płaszczy marki Mackintosh i czarnych parasolek, czeka już na nas przed kościołem w popołudniowym deszczu. Po mojej lewej stronie kroczy ojciec, po prawej idzie Greg. Obaj ucinają wykrzykiwane przez dziennikarzy pytania o Scorpiusa, a ja, od chwili, gdy przekraczamy bramę, toruję sobie drogę przez tłum.<p>

Pomimo moich wysiłków, ktoś zastępuje mi drogę. Dziewczyna o zaróżowionych policzkach wygląda tak, jakby dopiero co ukończyła szkołę dziennikarską.

— Czy zamierza pan wrócić do krykieta? — pyta, a ja spoglądam na nią pustym wzrokiem. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.

— Nie bądź niedorzeczna — warczy na nią ojciec. — Oczywiście, że zamierza. Jest najlepszym zawodnikiem w Anglii…

Dziewczyna ignoruje jego wtrącenie i patrzy prosto na mnie.

— Czy ma pan zamiar odpowiedzieć na petycję barona Greengrassa w sprawie przejęcia opieki nad dzieckiem?

Mrużę oczy.

— Na jego co? — Odwracam się w stronę teścia. — Na twoje co?

Andrew ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić. Wbija spojrzenie w dziennikarkę.

— Doszliśmy do wniosku, że lepiej będzie omówić to z tobą _po_ pogrzebie. Będziesz podróżował po całej Anglii, a Scorpius potrzebuje stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Konstancja i ja pomyśleliśmy…

Coś we mnie pęka.

— Scorpius jest _moim_ synem. — Moja szczęka zaciska się, a pięść zacieśnia uchwyt na parasolce. — Nawet się _nie waż się_, do kurwy nędzy, mi go odbierać.

— Draco. — Andrew zerka na reporterów z wyrazem zakłopotania na twarzy. — Porozmawiamy o tym później.

Odwracam się na pięcie i odchodzę.

* * *

><p>Pansy wręcza mi kolejną lampkę Viognier i siada na sofie, krzyżując nagie nogi i opadając na oparcie. Czarna, brokatowa spódnica odsłania jej udo.<p>

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? — pyta znad pucharu z winem.

Kiedyś, w naiwności swych lat szczenięcych, zakładałem, że Pansy i ja staniemy się kiedyś małżeństwem. Nasi rodzice popierali nas w tymże pomyśle, w wyniku czego sporą część młodocianych lat spędziliśmy gmerając sobie wzajemnie w zamkach od spodni i zapinkach od staników. Oboje straciliśmy dziewictwo w moje piętnaste urodziny. A potem, na naszym pierwszym roku w Cambridge, Pansy stwierdziła, że preferuje cipki. Podtrzymywała swój wybór, przynajmniej przez większość czasu. Przed moim małżeństwem wskakiwała mi okazjonalnie do łóżka świeżo po rozstaniu w celu odreagowania i w potrzebie szybkiego numerku. Rano zawsze wygrzebywała się spod pościeli zirytowana swoją postawą, krytykując równocześnie moje zdolności stymulacji łechtaczki. Suka.

Przypuszczam jednak, że nie powinienem zbyt wiele narzekać. Tak czy siak, to ona przedstawiła mnie pierwszemu czarującemu homo chłopcu, który z kolei zapoznał mnie z przyjemnościami płynącymi z posiadania kutasa w tyłku. Mógł pochwalić się dyplomem z nauk politycznych i był zdeterminowany zmienić świat oraz szokować rodziców, co bardzo do mnie przemawiało, szczególnie ta druga część. Po dziś dzień widok najmniejszego obłoczku papierosowego dymu przecinającego powietrze przywodzi mi na myśl te długie, leniwe niedzielne poranki pełne zakłopotania, kiedy leżałem z Justinem w łóżku, popijając tanie wino prosto z butelki i słuchając, jak z charakterystycznym akcentem z Etonu deliberuje nad wspaniałością socjalizmu. Wykłady przerywał niesamowicie intensywny seks do utraty zmysłów.

Jego ojciec, torysta, z pewnością by go _znienawidził_.

Wzdycham i podciągam stopy na kanapę. Zanim odpowiadam, wypijam połowę kieliszka dojrzałego wina.

— Zatrzymać syna.

— A krykiet?

Pansy obraca puchar między palcami, wpatrując się w jasnozłocisty płyn. Wie, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie gra. Ile zawsze dla mnie znaczyła. To jedyna rzecz, jaką robiłem w życiu, która zadowalała mojego ojca. W dniu, w którym wkroczyłem na boisko jako członek drużyny Władców, by po raz pierwszy rozegrać mecz uniwersytecki pomiędzy Oxfordem i Cambridge, kurczowo zaciskając w pięści piłkę, po raz pierwszy powiedział mi wprost, że jest ze mnie dumny. Za drugim razem uczynił to kilka tygodni później, gdy stałem w samym środku sklepu Ryder & Amies, przymierzając strój zawodników pretendujących do nagrody Full Blue******, taki sam, jaki on sam nosił dokładnie ćwierć wieku temu.

Krykiet jest jedynym wspólnym tematem, jaki mamy. Jaki kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. W miarę, gdy stawałem się coraz starszy, nasze rozmowy przybierały coraz sztywniejszy wydźwięk, stawały się też coraz rzadsze, dopóki któryś z nas nie zszedł na temat rzutów i tego, czy nowo powołany odbijający Durhamu rzeczywiście bije tak niską ścieżką, jak niesie plotka z Klubu Myrylebone Cricket. _Żyję_ dla krykieta. Uszczęśliwia mnie bardziej niż wszystko, co do tej pory robiłem. Mimo inteligencji nie należałem do grona najlepszych uczniów, ale uczyłem się na tyle dobrze, by z najwyższymi ocenami dostać się do Cambridge za sprawą własnych możliwości, a nie rodzinnych koligacji. Mógłbym studiować literaturę w Queen's College, a potem nie miałbym innej opcji, jak tylko uczynić krykiet moją profesją. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałem, było skończyć jak stary Snape — ucząc synów aroganckich ważniaków pokroju mojego ojca. Poza tym, byłem dobry w krykieta. Przez dwa lata grałem dla Surrey na stadionie Oval, a potem Krum, po przejęciu prezesury w zarządzie drużyny, powołał mnie na stanowisko bowlera w reprezentacji Anglii. Dzieliłem wtedy swój czas pomiędzy dwoma zespołami i był to najlepszy okres mojego życia.

A teraz mój syn leży na piętrze, w końcu przywieziony do domu ze szpitala, połamany, poraniony i potłuczony, i za każdym razem, gdy się budzi, wszystko, co mówi to: _„Mama, mama, mama"_...

— Mógłbyś zatrudnić nianię — rzuca Pansy po chwili. Jej pomalowane na różowo usta otaczają krawędź kieliszka.

Upijam nieco wina i odpowiadam:

— Nie.

Myśl o Scorpiusie, o którego dba obca osoba, powoduje uścisk w żołądku. Astoria nienawidziła wciskania dzieci służbie. Została wychowana przez szereg niań, które okazywały się całkowitą antytezą Mary Poppins, gdy o nich opowiadała, wykrzywiając twarz w odrazie. Nie miała zamiaru poddawać naszego syna podobnym doświadczeniom. Kieliszek wyślizguje mi się z dłoni, ale w porę zaciskam na nim palce. Płyn wspina się po szklanej ściance. Astoria uwielbiała być matką. Dwa dni przed tym, jak Scorpius przybył na świat, kopiąc i wrzeszcząc, zrezygnowała ze stanowiska adwokata w Barclay. Pansy zrobiła jej o to nieziemską awanturę. Niemal odmówiła bycia matką chrzestną Scorpiusa, choć gdy po raz pierwszy trzymała jego malutkie ciałko, niechętnie przyznała, że być może Astoria nie do końca straciła zmysły.

— Draco… — Pansy spogląda na mnie ostrzegawczo.

— Ona by tego nie chciała. — Wbijam w nią spojrzenie. — Wiesz o tym.

Pokój spowija cisza, a po chwili Pansy odkłada kieliszek na bok i pochyla się w moją stronę.

— W tym momencie pytanie brzmi: czego _ty_ chcesz, kochanie — odpowiada łagodnie. Kładzie mi dłoń na kolanie. Delikatna, srebrna bransoletka spływa z jej nadgarstka, co wprawia w kołysanie malutkie medaliony inkrustowane granatami. To prezent od jej ostatniej dziewczyny, projektantki biżuterii, Hanny Abbott. Spotkałem ją kiedyś i zastanawiam się, czy spotkam ponownie. Czasami Pansy zmienia partnerki tak szybko, że nie sposób za nią nadążyć.

— Tego, co jest najlepsze dla Scorpiusa — odpowiadam w końcu i dopijam swoje wino. Wpatruję się w pusty kieliszek, obracając nóżkę pomiędzy palcami. Ciepłe, pomarańczowozłote światło z łyszczykowej lampy pada na moją dłoń. — Cokolwiek to jest.

Pansy odsuwa się i wzdycha.

— A więc masz przerąbane. — Ponownie sięga po swój kieliszek, przy okazji rozlewając wino. — Twój ojciec będzie wściekły.

Z posępną miną sięgam po butelkę. Równie dobrze mógłbym urżąć się w trupa, tak przypuszczam.

— Wiem.

Pansy mruczy tylko w odpowiedzi i wyciąga puchar w moją stronę. Dolewam wina nam obojgu.

— W takim razie… — Zaciska usta i zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Zastanówmy się, jak najskuteczniej sprawić, by Lucjuszowi pękła żyłka. — Podnosi kieliszek w górę. — Jak doprowadzić go do szału!

Podnoszę swój kieliszek i stukam nim o puchar Pansy.

— Masz rację, masz rację…

Uśmiecham się po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu dni.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO**

* najdłuższa forma meczów krykietowych, powszechnie uważana za najtrudniejszy międzynarodowy sprawdzian umiejętności zawodników; dodatkowo mecze Anglii z Australią noszą nazwę „The Ashes" od satyrycznego nekrologu, który po przegranej Anglików na stadionie The Oval w 1882 roku opublikowała gazeta „The Sporting Times", uważając, że angielski krykiet zmarł, jego ciało zostało skremowane, a prochy (_ang. ashes_) zostały przewiezione do Australii.

** chodzi o TO ZDJĘCIE - url=. , które równocześnie zainspirowało autorkę do napisania fika ;)

*** klub założony w 1787 roku, zrzeszający miłośników krykieta, który do roku 1993 odpowiedzialny był za zarządzanie tym sportem; stworzył zasady krykieta i wciąż posiada do nich prawa autorskie; obecnie skupia się na szkoleniu młodych krykiecistów

**** England and Wales Cricket Board — od 1997 roku główna jednostka zarządzająca krykietem na terenie Anglii i Walii z siedzibą w Londynie

***** Michelin, francuskie przedsiębiorstwo wydające przewodniki po lokalach gastronomicznych (tzw. Czerwone przewodniki) oraz przewodniki turystyczne (Zielone przewodniki), co roku przyznaje gwiazdki pięciu wybranym restauracjom, które uważane są za najwyższe odznaczenie w świecie restauratorów.

****** jest to najbardziej prestiżowa nagroda przyznawana na niektórych uniwersytetach w Wielkiej Brytanii i Australii za sukcesy sportowe na poziomie przybliżonym do krajowego w rywalizacjach międzyuczelnianych

.


	2. Rozdział drugi: styczeń 2007

Dziękuję za komentarz. ;)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Beta: Donnie :*

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI<strong>

**Styczeń 2007**

Bycie samotnym ojcem jest trudniejsze, niż oczekiwałem.

Wszystko przypomina mi o Astorii, rozklejam się nad najdrobniejszymi sprawami, na przykład, gdy pewnego poranka przygotowuję śniadanie dla Scorpiusa. Jestem na tyle przytomny, by zadzwonić do Grega, który półtorej godziny poźniej zastaje mnie siedzącego przy stole we łzach. Scorpius obserwuje mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami ze swojego krzesełka. Jego dolna warga drży, a z podbródka skapuje mu sok jabłkowy. Swąd spalonych jajek i spieczonego bekonu wypełnia całą kuchnię. Muszę otworzyć okno, żeby ją wywietrzyć.

— Nie dam rady — mówię i skrywam twarz w dłoniach, a tymczasem Greg spokojnie stawia czajnik na kuchence i wyciąga więcej jajek z lodówki.

To Astoria zajmowała się domem. Opiekowała się Scorpiusem, gotowała i dbała o porządek, a przynajmniej wynajmowała do tego specjalną ekipę, której nie było tu od tygodni. Ostatni raz, gdy przyszła do nas sprzątaczka, w pijackim amoku nawrzeszczałem na nią, żeby zostawiła nas w spokoju. Na swoją obronę mogę tylko dodać, że myślałem, iż była jednym z tych paparazzi, którzy nie odstępują nas na krok. „The Sun" i „Daily Mail" desperacko pragną fotografii pogrążonego w żalu zawodnika krykieta i jego biednego, osieroconego przez matkę synka, które tak lubią wciskać pomiędzy te swoje idiotyczne artykuły. Dranie.

Nie byłem nawet w stanie porządnie wykąpać Scorpiusa. Tylko jego stan powstrzymywał mnie od wymierzenia mu klapsa pod prysznicem czy w wannie, ograniczyłem się więc do mycia go gąbką. Jakimś cudem wywołało to okropną wysypkę na jego pupie, przez którą płakał i nie przesypiał nocy.

Nie chce mnie. Wrzeszczy, domagając się Astorii, błaga o nią, atakuje moje ręce, gdy go podnoszę. Jego włosy są brudne, ale za każdym razem, gdy usiłuję je umyć, zaczyna krzyczeć, a ja umieram ze strachu, że zrobi sobie krzywdę. Astoria byłaby w stanie go jakoś zabawić, skłonić do posłuszeństwa. Wszystko, co mogę robić, to patrzeć na jego sztywne plecy i twarz czerwoną od krzyku i znowu zastanawiać się, co zrobiłem źle.

Greg roztapia masło w czystym rondlu, a ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie go znalazł. W kuchni panuje bałagan, a w zlewie piętrzą się naczynia z ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Jestem zbyt zmęczony i zbyt przygnębiony, by zabrać się za sprzątanie. Scorpius pochłania większość mojego czasu, a gdy w ciągu dnia zapada na kilka godzin w drzemkę, ja opadam z sił. Jeśli mam szczęście, zasypiam razem z nim. Częściej jednak wpatruję się w sufit i obserwuję cienie tańczące na sztukaterii. Czasami rozmawiam z żoną. Przyznając to, czuję się jak idiota. Ona nie żyje, wiem, a ja nigdy, przenigdy, wbrew wszystkiemu, co mówił wikary, nie wierzyłem w życie pozagrobowe. Mamy to, co jest teraz, a kiedy odchodzimy, nie zostaje nam nic.

Mimo to tęsknię za nią. Do szaleństwa. Nie jestem gotowy na jej odejście.

— Ojciec jest wściekły, że skończyłem z krykietem. — Opadam na oparcie krzesła i pocieram twarz dłonią. — Odciął mi fundusze.

— I dobrze. — Głos Grega tłumią otwarte drzwi lodówki. Chwilę później wyłania się zza nich z kawałkiem pomarszczonego cheddara, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałem. — Masz dwadzieścia sześć lat. Nie powinieneś liczyć na to, że ojciec zapłaci twoje rachunki.

Zabieram Scorpiusowi brudny widelec. Zaczyna lamentować i usiłuje wyrwać go z mojej dłoni.

— Wiesz, że dostawałem spore honorarium za grę w krykieta.

Greg wzrusza ramionami.

— Ale teraz nie dostajesz. Minęły dwa miesiące, Draco, a ty nawet nie wyszedłeś z domu.

— Wolałbym, żeby mój syn nie spoglądał na mnie każdego ranka z pierwszej strony jakiegoś pieprzonego brukowca, wielkie dzięki. — Wstaję i rzucam widelec do umywalki. Uderza o stos misek, po czym wpada z pluskiem do kieliszka. Punkt dla Malfoya.

Greg w odpowiedzi burczy tylko beznamiętnie. Wyciera dłonie o brudną ścierkę do naczyń i grzebie w jednej z szafek.

— Wmawiaj sobie, co tam chcesz…

Wiem, że ma rację. Ale tu czuję się bezpieczny. Chroniony. Gdy tylko wychodzę do sklepu po pół litra mleka i krem od wysypki na pupę Scorpiusa, ze wszystkich stron odwracają się ku mnie głowy. Nie muszę słyszeć szeptów, by wiedzieć, że o mnie mówią. Brukowce zaczęły nudzić się już przedstawianiem mnie w roli tragicznego wdowca i odkopują bardziej pikantne wydarzenia z mojej przeszłości. Główne podziękowania za to kieruję do cholernego Marcusa Flinta. Zawsze był wściekły o to, że reprezentacja Anglii zwerbowała z Surrey mnie zamiast niego. I, niestety, wiedział o moich skłonnościach. Ostatni artykuł w „The Sun" wspominał, że podczas pobytu w hotelu w Brisbane prawdopodobnie miałem romans z kolegą z drużyny. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że Oliver jest na tyle bystry, by trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

— Poza tym potrzebujesz nowego mieszkania. — Greg ubija jajka w rondlu, dodaje garść startego sera i paprykę. — Tu jest zbyt wiele wspomnień. — Nic nie odpowiadam. Nie jestem gotów na to, by się pozbierać. Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak oświadczyłem się Astorii, kupiliśmy dom na przedmieściach Chelsea. W weekendy, podczas których nie grałem meczy, wybieraliśmy razem kolory ścian. Przetrząsaliśmy sklepy z antykami i współpracowaliśmy z Bentheim*, by upewnić się, że każde pomieszczenie będzie idealne. Greg podnosi na mnie wzrok. — Wiesz, że mam rację.

— To dom Scorpiusa.

— On ma tylko rok. — Greg składa omlet na pół. Nad nim unosi się ciepły, wyśmienity, maślany zapach. Moje kiszki grają marsza. Nie pamiętam, kiedy właściwie jadłem więcej niż kęs czy dwa. Dżinsy już zrobiły się na mnie za duże. — Nie jest przywiązany do tego mieszkania. Ty owszem, i jeśli dalej będziesz, zaprowadzi cię to albo do Highgate**, albo Bethlehem Royal***, a naprawdę wolałbym nie przychodzić do ciebie z wizytą do tego twojego przerażającego, rodzinnego mauzoleum albo na oddział psychiatryczny.

— Dada, da — mówi Scorpius, sięgając po moją dłoń. Jego malutkie palce splatają się z moimi. — Da.

Greg stawia przede mną talerz.

— Jeść. Obaj.

Odkrajam kilka małych kawałków z olbrzymiego omleta, a gdy tylko stygną, podaję je synowi. Z ochotą wpycha sobie jeden z nich do buzi. Obserwuję go. Stanowczo stwierdzam, że dzieci to obrzydliwe kreatury. Z drugiej strony, ja nie jestem lepszy.

Greg siada obok mnie, trzymając w rękach dwa kubki z herbatą. Popycha jeden w moją stronę.

— Lepsza byłaby kawa — odpowiadam z westchnieniem. Żaden ze mnie Anglik, wiem, ale wolę ziemisty, intensywny smak kawy od gorzkiego posmaku parzonej herbaty. Matka jest zadziwiona moimi preferencjami, a ojciec w ogóle odmawia przyjęcia ich do wiadomości. Kawa jest jednak jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które potrafię świetnie przygotować. W niedzielne poranki Astoria zawsze nalegała, abym zszedł do kuchni i zaparzył jej dzbanek, zanim ona sama zwlecze się z łóżka, by przygotować Scorpiusowi i mnie obfite śniadanie: naleśniki posmarowane czekoladą, obsypane migdałami i pokryte grubą warstwą świeżo ubitej śmietany.

— Szukam nowego mieszkania — mówi Greg po chwili, kompletnie ignorując moje pełne ubolewania spojrzenie w stronę dzbanka do kawy.

Na języku czuję gorzki smak Darjeeling**** z dodatkiem mleka. Mieszam ją jednym palcem, obserwując, jak wirujący płyn zatacza koła na krawędziach kubka.

— Tak?

— Nie obraziłbym się za jakieś towarzystwo.

Podnoszę wzrok i natychmiast napotykam spojrzenie Grega. Cholernie dobrze wiem, że nie ma zamiaru wyprowadzić się ze swojego mieszkania z Bloomsbury. Zapłacił za nie zaliczkę z pieniędzy uzbieranych przez trzy pierwsze lata prowadzenia restauracji.

Scorpius uderza pięścią w blat stołu.

— Da!

Odkrajam kilka kęsów i podaję mu. Sięgając po nie, niemal przewraca butelkę z sokiem jabłkowym. Łapię ją, zanim upada.

— Chcesz współlokatora — mówię po chwili. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślałem o takim rozwiązaniu.

Greg wzrusza ramionami.

— Chciałem, by mieszkanie znajdowało się bliżej restauracji, a wiesz, jak piekielnie droga jest tadzielnica. — Spogląda na mnie znad kubka z herbatą. — Dobrze by ci zrobiło towarzystwo kogoś, kto pomógłby ci ze Scorpiusem.

Podnoszę na niego wzrok.

— Pozwól mi się zastanowić.

— W porządku. — Greg mierzwi czuprynę Scorpiusa, a ten odpycha jego rękę, patrząc na niego spode łba.

Pogrążając się w zamyśleniu, opadam plecami na oparcie krzesła i dopijam herbatę.

* * *

><p>Z początku idziemy na kompromis. Wprowadzam się do mieszkania Grega i wystawiam dom w Chelsea na sprzedaż. Blaise załatwia dla mnie formalności. Zazwyczaj woli pracować w mieście przy nieruchomościach biurowych, ale dla mnie robi wyjątek. Oczywiście podwaja wynagrodzenie za zlecenie, co ma zrekompensować czystą irytację, spowodowaną obcowaniem ze znudzonymi, londyńskimi żonami. Mam to gdzieś. Chcę się pozbyć domu.<p>

Scorpius zaczyna powoli przesypiać noce, choć tylko dlatego, że śpi skulony na łóżku tuż obok mnie. Lubię, gdy jego małe, ciepłe ciałko jest przyciśnięte do mojego. W dniu, w którym zdjęto mu gips, zatrzymujemy się przy wózku Oddono***** na Oxford Street. Scorpius wybiera dla siebie rożek z lodami czekoladowymi, a ja decyduję się na te o smaku orzechów laskowych. Bierzemy czarną taksówkę, która przejeżdżając przez Regent Street, zawozi nas na ulicę Pall Mall, gdzie mamy spotkać się z ojcem w Athenaeum****** na wczesną kolację, zanim Izba Lordów wróci na głosowanie. Mimo, że ojciec woli prywatność rodowego dworu w Wiltshire, w ciągu tygodnia, podczas posiedzenia parlamentu, wynajmuje pokój w klubie. Niestety, dla mnie i mojego syna oznacza to aż nazbyt częste wspólne kolacje. Mało tego, odwlekałem spotkanie z ojcem przez trzy tygodnie, do momentu, gdy tego ranka jego asystentka wyszeptała mi przez telefon, że baron Malfoy czuje się bardzo urażony i jeśli to możliwe, to czy mógłbym spotkać się dziś z nim na kolacji. Sophie brzmiała na tak wykończoną, że nie potrafiłem odmówić.

Ojciec czeka na nas w kafeterii. Ledwie sadzam Scorpiusa na krzesło i sam zajmuję drugie, ojciec już zaczyna mówić:

— Czym się dokładnie zajmowałeś przez ostatnie miesiące? — pyta, nalewając mi kieliszek wina.

— Wychowywałem syna — odpowiadam spokojnie. Już mogę powiedzieć, że będzie to jeden z tych wieczorów. Ojciec spogląda na mnie spode łba. W chłodne dni dokucza mu ból kolana, znów nosi swoją laskę ze srebrną głową węża. Scorpius jest nią zauroczony i wyciąga dłoń przez stół, żeby ją poszturchać. Natychmiast dostaje od Lucjusza po łapach.

— I wykonując przy tym godną pożałowania robotę, jak mniemam. — Ojciec kładzie laskę po swojej drugiej stronie, podczas gdy Scorpius nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Odwracam uwagę syna kawałkiem chleba z masłem.

— Sądzę, że mamy się całkiem nieźle — oponuję.

— Twoja matka twierdzi co innego. — Opada na oparcie krzesła, gdy kelner stawia przed nim talerz z rukolą i orzechami włoskimi. Rozkłada serwetkę i kładzie ją sobie na kolana. — Krum mówi, że wciąż przyjmą cię do reprezentacji z otwartymi ramionami. MacKay też jest skory przyjąć cię do Surrey.

Wzdycham. Nienawidzę, gdy mi to robi.

— Nie mogę podróżować ze Scorpiusem.

— Możesz zatrudnić mu kogoś do opieki — ucina ojciec. — Albo oddać go na kilka lat Andrewowi i Konstancji. Są bardziej niż chętni, by pozwalać ci widywać się z nim w wakacje i weekendy, w które nie będziesz miał meczy.

Zaciskam wargi.

— Rozmawiałeś z nimi, prawda? — Wyciągam dłoń i wycieram usta Scorpiusa. Spogląda na mnie i wręcza mi chleb, który przeżuwał. Upuszczam go na brzeg swojego talerza i wycieram rękę.

— Tak. — Upija łyk wina. — Martwią się o ciebie, podobnie jak ja.

Celuję wściekle widelcem w sałatkę.

— A więc możecie przestać. Mam się dobrze. Scorpius też. I nie wracam do krykieta.

Coś ściska mnie w klatce piersiowej. Chcę wrócić. Wiem to doskonale. Gdybym tylko mógł, wybrałbym pozycję wybijającego. Gra stała się dla mnie wszystkim, kiedy byłem jeszcze w wieku Scorpiusa. Nie pozwolę jednak, by mojego syna wychowywał ktoś obcy. Jako dziecko nienawidziłem, gdy rodziców nie było w pobliżu. Podobnie jak Astoria, nie znosiłem oddawania mnie pod opiekę niań i guwernantek, podczas gdy matka jadała obiady w towarzystwie swoich znajomych, a ojciec skupiał się na Wielce Ważnych Sprawach Państwowych. Astoria pragnęła, by nasz syn prowadził normalne życie, by otrzymał wszystko, co mu potrzebne, a ja jestem cholernie zdecydowany zadbać o to, by tak się stało. I być częścią jego świata.

Ojciec wpatruje się we mnie zza kieliszka z winem, po czym odstawia go na bok.

— Draco.

— Powiedziałem już, przestań. — Ząbki mojego widelca zgrzytają po porcelanowym talerzu. Dłonie mi drżą. — Proszę.

Waha się, ale potem kiwa głową na zgodę.

— Słyszałem, że Gregory szuka nowego miejsca dla swojej restauracji — mówi po chwili.

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Myśli o przeprowadzce.

— Być może mógłby rozważyć Westminster. — Ojciec podnosi kieliszek i proponuje go mnie. Potrząsam głową. Nie powinienem pić zbyt wiele. To opóźnia szybkość moich reakcji, co byłoby niebezpieczne z uwagi na to, że mam pod opieką Scorpiusa. — Mógłbym podsunąć mu klientów z parlamentu.

To pojednawczy gest i za takowy go uznaję.

— Dziękuję.

Ojciec w odpowiedzi ponownie kiwa głową.

* * *

><p>Do kwietnia Greg przenosi restaurację do małej, eleganckiej kamienicy oddalonej o dwie ulice od pałacu Westminster. Ojciec miał rację: nie mija kilka tygodni, a „Time Out" uznaje ją za jedną z najmodniejszych punktów spotkań polityków i spółki w mieście.<p>

Pewnego dnia w porze śniadaniowej Greg oznajmia mi, że kawiarnia obok zostaje zamknięta, ku niezadowoleniu pracowników rządu oraz ich asystentów, wypełniających biura Portcullis House******* i budynków Norman Shaw.********

Niemal wcale go nie słucham. Usiłuję wmusić owsiankę w Scorpiusa, który, prawdę mówiąc, wkurwia mnie niemiłosiernie. Zaczynam nudzić się rolą tatusia przesiadującego w domowych pieleszach. Choć z drugiej strony, zawsze można zabić czas, wpatrując się w kolejny odcinek teleporanka. Ostatnio zacząłem oglądać „Bargain Hunt"********* i, naprawdę, niżej upaść już nie można.

— Myślę o tym, żeby ją kupić — mówi, nalewając mleka do herbaty. — To byłoby interesujące urozmaicenie…

— Co? — pytam, przerywając próbę skłonienia Scorpiusa do zjedzenia jeszcze jednej łyżki owsianki.

Greg przewraca oczami.

— W ogóle mnie już nie słuchasz.

— Jako że nie jesteśmy ani małżeństwem, ani kochankami, takie zażalenie w ogóle do mnie nie przemawia. — Rozsmarowuję dżem na toście, w którego chwilę potem się wgryzam. — Co myślisz o zakupie?

— Kawiarnia znajduje się tuż obok restauracji… — Greg nabiera na łyżkę porcję owsianki. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy moje umiejętności kulinarne nieco się rozwinęły. — To mogłaby być dobra inwestycja, ale nie jestem pewien, czy wystarczy mi na to pieniędzy. Opłata za dzierżawę na Westminster jest raczej wysoka…

Spoglądam na niego.

— Kawiarnia?

— Tak. — Patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym do reszty oszalał. — A co?

Nie mam pojęcia, co mnie napada. To szaleństwo, jestem tego świadomy. I na pewno rozwścieczyłoby to mojego ojca do granic możliwości, co, jak przypuszczam, w moim umyśle figuruje raczej jako plus, aniżeli minus. Nigdy nie interesowało mnie prowadzenie restauracji, ale znam się na kawie. Czy naprawdę byłoby to aż tak trudne?

— Pozwól mi ją kupić — mówię.

Greg ponownie wlepia we mnie wzrok.

Pochylam się do przodu, opierając łokcie o stół. Odtrącam na bok słoik z dżemem.

— Muszę znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, zanim zanudzę się do utraty zmysłów. Dlaczego nie kawiarnię?

— Twój ojciec, właśnie dlatego — opowiada, odkładając łyżkę.

— Pieprzyć mojego ojca.

— Pieprzyć! — wtóruje mi Scorpius. Nie zawracam sobie głowy karceniem go.

— To nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego. — Greg marszczy czoło. — Jesteś zbyt leniwy do tego typu pracy. Jest ciężka, Draco. To nie gra w krykieta.

— Nie może być taka zła, inaczej nie byłbyś nią zainteresowany. — Wyszczerzam się w jego stronę.

Greg wywraca oczami.

— Jesteś sześćdziesiąty ósmy w kolejce do tronu.

Rozważam tę myśl, stukając łyżką o bok miski.

— Jak trudno byłoby zabić sześćdziesięciu siedmiu ludzi za jednym podejściem?

— Draco!

— Żartuję. – A przynajmniej myślę, że żartuję, ale proszę, nie mówmy teraz o Gwardii Królewskiej i MI5,********** dobrze?

Greg wzdycha i kładzie potężne ramiona na stole.

— Chodzi mi o to, że nie jesteś typem, który nadaje się do pracy w handlu. Masz tytuł, na miłość boską.

— Tytuł należy do ojca, nie do mnie. A przynajmniej, dopóki nie umrze. — Wzruszam ramionami.

— Zapomnij na chwilę o ojcu. — Greg marszczy brwi. — Co powiedziałaby twoja matka?

Od czasu rozwodu jej kontakty towarzyskie znacznie rozkwitły. Brytyjska arystokracja nawet nie mrugnęła, gdy na jaw wyszedł plugawy romans ojca z Penelopą, tą szmatą, która sprzedała swoją historyjkę „Daily Mail". Poza tym, matka była jej częścią, a korzenie przodków rodu Blacków, z którego się wywodziła, sięgały czasów sprzed brzydkiego sporu Henryka z papieżem . *********** . Jej ojciec nosił tytuł hrabiego Ravensworth. Penelopa była za to zwyczajną, acz wykształconą dziwką z Ipswich, która zdołała przekabacić mojego ojca. Typowa, arystokratyczna historyjka, a Lucjusz jakoś przetrwał całe to poniżenie.

— Matka… — opowiadam po chwili namysłu — będzie szczęśliwa, że nie zamieniłem się w kuzynkę Nimfadorę.

Jedyne dziecko ciotki Andromedy wprawiło w osłupienie śmietankę towarzyską, uciekając w fazie fascynacji muzyką punkową z jakimś perkusistą, co stało się niedługo po zatrudnieniu Nimfadory jako posterunkowego w Metropolitan Police. Każdy przypisywał to wpływowi jej ojca, który jest adwokatem, ale wuj Ted, który swego czasu nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, w tej chwili w ogóle nie był z córki zadowolony.

Greg nie odzywa się przez moment, ale po chwili potakuje głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Miałeś od niej ostatnio jakieś wieści?

Wycieram usta Scorpiusa. Krzywi się i odsuwa ode mnie twarz, próbując powrócić do oglądania telewizji. Wykazuje niepokojącą fascynację Teletubisiami.

— Przysłała kartkę na Boże Narodzenie. Ciągle jest z Lupinem w Kanadzie. Pewnie w Vancouver, w jakiejś hippisowskiej komunie. Załączyła zdjęcie Teddy'ego. Ma teraz jedenaście lat, pozwoliła mu zafarbować włosy na turkusowo. Matka była przerażona.

Nie dodaję wymruczanych przez nią pod nosem słów, iż Nimfadora stanowi idealny dowód na to, że Andromeda nigdy nie powinna poślubić kogoś z niższych sfer społecznych.

Greg wygląda na przerażonego.

— W takim razie nie masz się o co martwić.

— W istocie.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DRUGIEGO**

* * *

><p>* londyńska, zbierająca nagrody firma zajmująca się projektowaniem wnętrz dla szerokiego spektrum klientów, poczynając od posesji prywatnych, przez biura, sklepy, kawiarnie i restauracje, kończąc na muzeach i hotelach<p>

** cmentarz w dzielnicy Highgate, założony w XIX wieku na trzydziestokilometrowym obszarze leśnym, tworzy swoistą wariację architektury starożytnego Egiptu; wpisany na listę Narodowego Rejestru Parków Historycznych i Ogrodów

*** szpital psychiatryczny w dzielnicy Bromley

**** gatunek czarnej herbaty z prowincji Dardżyling w Indiach, uważana za jedną z najlepszych herbat na świecie

***** londyńska firma zajmująca się produkcją najwyższej jakości lodów i sorbetów włoskich

****** prywatny klub dla osób szlachetnie urodzonych

******* budynek biurowy, zaprojektowany przez znaną firmę Hopkins Architects, służący za jedną z siedzib brytyjskiego parlamentu

******** bliźniacze budynki nazwane imieniem architekta; od 1979 roku mieszczą się w nich biura brytyjskiego parlamentu

********* brytyjski program telewizyjny, którego uczestnicy zakupują znalezione przez siebie antyki-okazje, po czym sprzedają je na aukcjach z jak największym zyskiem

********** brytyjski kontrwywiad, zajmujący się głównie zwalczaniem terroryzmu i działalnością szpiegowską na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii

*********** nawiązanie do powstania Kościoła Anglikańskiego, gdy Henryk VIII, nie mogąc uzyskać zgody na rozwód z Katarzyną Aragońską, oderwał się od Kościoła Katolickiego, wywołując tym konflikt z papieżem Klemensem VII

.


	3. Rozdział trzeci: maj 2009 cz1

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI, CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

**Maj 2009 **

— Potrzebujesz więcej ziaren Kona* — mówi Millicenta, wymijając mnie z dwoma kubkami parującej kawy w dłoniach. Włosy upięte ma do góry, a czarne loki podtrzymuje ołówek. Doktoryzuje się w londyńskim Instytucie Warburga. Nigdy do końca nie rozumiałem, o czym traktuje jej praca naukowa, ale z uwagi na to, że od czasu do czasu zdarza jej się mówić po łacinie, szczególnie gdy jest zdenerwowana, postanowiłem nie pytać o wyjaśnienie.

Kroję tartę, którą dopiero co wyjąłem z piekarnika. Greg przyrządził ją wieczór wcześniej, a moim zadaniem było jedynie odgrzać posiłek na godzinę śniadaniowego szczytu. Korzystam z kuchni w jego restauracji znajdującej się tuż obok mieszkania. To umowa, która od dwóch lat przynosi nam obu korzyści i jestem całkowicie przekonany, że to właśnie tym małym porcjom ciast, deserów, pieczywa zup i tart, zostawianych przez piekarzy w lodówce co wieczór przed zamknięciem lokalu, zawdzięczam sporą część zysku.

Muszę przyznać, że posiadanie kawiarni na Westminster, pięć minut drogi od biur parlamentu, zdaje się być czymś absurdalnie różnym od grania w pierwszej lidze krykieta. Są dni, więcej niż mogę zliczyć, kiedy tęsknię za wyjściem na boisko, słońcem świecącym w oczy i wiatrem mierzwiącym mi włosy. Nie mogę już nawet oglądać meczy w telewizji. Patrzenie na kolegów z drużyny grających boisku jest zbyt trudne.

Krum dzwoni do mnie co kilka miesięcy z pytaniem, czy aby nie zmieniłem zdania. Wciąż jest dla mnie miejsce na liście zawodników reprezentacji i gdybym tylko chciał… Olivier przestał przychodzić do mnie późnymi wieczorami już rok temu. Nie mam dla niego czasu i, prawdę mówiąc, dla nikogo innego. Oficjalnie nie wychodziłem nigdzie, ani z mężczyzną, ani z kobietą, od zeszłego października, a jeszcze więcej czasu minęło od mojego ostatniego stosunku. Rozerwany pomiędzy kawiarnią i nocami spędzanymi na skłonieniu Scorpiusa do położenia się w łóżku o przyzwoitej porze i, na rany Chrystusa, zatrzymaniu go w nim, jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć o seksie, randkach albo czymkolwiek innym. Pragnę jedynie paść na łóżko w mieszkaniu, które kupiłem nad kawiarnią ostatniego lata i które dzielę z Gregiem. Jeśli mam farta, zasypiam na kilka godzin, po czym znów muszę wygramolić się z posłania i z zaspanymi oczami zejść na dół, by otworzyć drzwi pierwszym pracownikom rządu, którzy wylegają na chodniki Parliament Square i Whitehall jeszcze przed świtem.

Dla jednostek rządzących Anglią kawa stała się elementem niezbędnym, ale pomijając już złowrogą obecność kawiarni Nero** w Portcullis House, spora ilość pracowników naukowych, asystentów oraz członków parlamentu we własnej osobie, nie ważne, czy to laburzyści, toryści czy liberalni demokraci, woli przespacerować się kilka ulic do mojej „Leg Before Wicket"*** na podwójne espresso i babeczkę z rodzynkami, posmarowaną masłem lub po prostu przybraną łyżką ubitej śmietany. Czasem zastanawiam się, jak wielu z nich przychodzi do mojej kawiarni wiedzionych ciekawością i pragnieniem zobaczenia za ladą syna wicehrabiego Avebury****, ubranego w fartuch. Mówiąc szczerze, mam to gdzieś tak długo, jak mi płacą.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, lubię tę pracę. Właściwie nie potrzebuję pieniędzy. Wystarczająco wysoką sumę zarobiłem na graniu w krykieta, nie wspominając o pradziadku Abraxasie, który założył dla mnie fundusz powierniczy tydzień po moim przyjściu na świat. Prowadzenie kawiarni ma jednak ten efekt, że jestem zajęty, ale również zmęczony, a pewnego ranka nie tak dawno temu obudziłem się zdając sobie sprawę, że minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd nie śnię o Astorii. Millicenta mówi, że jej terapeuta określa to terminem „zamknięcia", na co Greg odpowiada, że to kompletne bzdury, a psychoterapeuci to pleciugi, którzy robią wszystko, by nikt nie objechał ich za to, jak regularnie mieszają ludziom w głowach, powodując szkody, o których wie tylko sam Bóg.. Zastanawia mnie, ile jeszcze czasu minie, zanim oboje wylądują w łóżku. Postawiłem na to, że rok, acz wygląda na to, że chyba za bardzo się z tym pospieszyłem. Nie uśmiecha mi się przegranie dwustu funtów z Pansy. Jest zbyt kurewsko z tego powodu zadowolona. Zaczynam rozważać wzięcie Grega na stronę i zaproponowanie mu pięćdziesięciu funtów w zamian za przelecenie Millicenty, na miłość boską. Wszyscy wokół wiedzą, że oboje aż się o to proszą.

Ruch zmniejsza się o wpół do dziewiątej, a przynajmniej na chwilę. Pozostał tydzień do zielonoświątkowej przerwy w pracy parlamentu, a dziś jest czwartek, co oznacza, że w ciągu godziny pojawią się tu politycy, którzy przywędrują na szybki zastrzyk kofeiny, zanim z powrotem będą zmuszeniu cierpliwie znosić posiedzenie z pytaniami.***** Pomimo wszystko, jeśli mam być szczery, słuchanie paplania Gordona jest lepsze niż stawianie czoła całej falandze dziennikarzy, którzy spacerują sobie po Westminster, od kiedy „Telegraph" wyciągnął na światło dzienne rządową aferę finansową. No naprawdę, myślisz, że ludzie sprawujący rządy w tym kraju mają więcej rozumu, by nie kupować drogich domów, w których, do cholery, nawet nie mieszkają. Z drugiej strony jednak, Mandelson był wystarczającym idiotą, by za pieniądze podatników przez sześć miesięcy finansować pracę przy budowie jego domu po tym, jak wycofał się z Izby Gmin, a Gordon wciąż uważał go za równego gościa, więc czego tak naprawdę można oczekiwać?

Przez jakiś czas ojcu udało się utrzymać z daleka od tej sprawy. Nie oczekuję jednak, że potrwa to dłużej. Doszło do tego, że dzisiejszego ranka musiałem wyrzucić pewnego pismaka z „Daily Mail". Zbyt dobrze zaznajomiłem się już z dziennikarską etyką Alfiego po śmierci Astorii.

Wycieram właśnie blat szafki wilgotną szmatką, gdy czyjeś chrząknięcie każe mi się odwrócić. Millicenta jest w kuchni, zmywa naczynia, zanim będzie musiała spędzić resztę poranka nad łacińskimi woluminami. Odwracam się, a oddech zamiera mi w krtani. To znowu on. Przychodzi tu co rano, od kiedy parlament wznowił posiedzenia po Wielkanocy. Wygląda znajomo, ale dla mnie wszyscy politycy są podobni. Spotkałem ich zbyt wielu podczas śmiertelnie nudnych uroczystości, w których do uczestnictwa przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zmuszał mnie ojciec. Skoro już nie może mnie namówić na powrót do krykieta, to przynajmniej trwa w nadziei, że przestanę zawstydzać go swoją działalnością i zdecyduję się rozpocząć karierę polityczną, jak na Malfoya przystało. Szczęście, że ustawa o dziedziczeniu stanowisk w Izbie Lordów******, stworzona jedenaście lat temu, gwarantuje, że nigdy nie będę musiał zająć jego miejsca. Boże, pobłogosław za to Partię Pracy.

— Potrójne espresso macchiato na wynos, z odrobiną piany, nieszczęsny Filistynie — mówię, a on uśmiecha się do mnie i przytakuje. Jego zmierzwione, czarne włosy opadają na czoło aż po druciane okulary. Wyglądają, jakby nie widziały się ze szczotką od wielu dni. Nie powinienem uznawać tego za pociągające.

— Za ten odchył wiń nowojorskich baristów. — Jego głos jest niski i miękki. Sprawia, że po moim kręgosłupie przechodzi dreszcz. — Za moje zepsucie z pewnością odpowiadają Amerykanie.

— Cholerny Starbucks. — Kładę szmatkę na szafie. — Mieszkałeś w Nowym Jorku?

— Przez dwa lata. — Chowa do kieszeni palmtop BlackBerry. — Robiłem doktorat ze stosunków międzynarodowych na Uniwersytecie Columbia. Zrób tylko mocne espresso. Gordon jest dziś rano przytomny.

Prycham i sięgam po papierowy kubek.

— Więc powodzenia z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu. — Nie znoszę odwracania się do niego plecami. Irytuje mnie to. Co za głupota z mojej strony uważać go za atrakcyjnego. Nie jest atrakcyjny. Jest za to wysoki i chuderlawy. Wygląda, jakby był niedożywiany w dzieciństwie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że czyta „The Guardian", „Telegraph", a nawet „Independent". Nie potrafię określić, czy jest laburzystą, a może konserwatystą… Znając moje szczęście, należy pewnie do liberalnych demokratów, a wszyscy wiedzą, że to banda świrów.

— Muszę utrzymać — odpowiada ze śmiechem. — Zadaję pytanie.

— Mam nadzieję, że dobre. — Robię pianę z mleka w nieskazitelnym, stalowym dzbanku, obserwując, jak rośnie.

— Być może. — Gdy się odwracam, on opiera się o kontuar, obserwując mnie. Drapie się po podbródku. Ma na nim lekki zarost, jakby nie golił się dziś rano. Ta myśl sprawia, że niemal upuszczam dzbanek. — Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego rząd tak się upiera przy ustawie o obserwacji Internetu, którą zgotowała nam Partia Pracy.

Wlewam trzy porcje kawy do kubka.

— Ach, więc jesteś konserwatystą.

— Liberałem. — Posyła w moją stronę skruszony uśmiech, a ja pocieram nos. Niech to szlag. — Wiem, co myślisz — dodaje. Wyciąga dziesiątkę z kieszeni i wręcza mi ją. Oddaję mu resztę, a on wrzuca ją do puszki Oxfam******* stojącej obok kasy. Nie zawracam mu głowy informacją, że przestali tu przychodzić, by zabrać pieniądze. — Wiesz, nie wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni.

— Wszyscy politycy są szaleni, bez względu na przynależność do partii — odpowiadam, po czym podaję mu macchiato. — Zaufaj mi.

— Mówisz z doświadczenia? — Posyła w moją stronę szeroki uśmiech. Zza szkieł okularów jego oczy lśnią głęboką zielenią, splamioną gdzieniegdzie drobinkami brązu i złota. Nad jedną z brwi widnieje niewyraźna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, odznaczająca się bielą na lekko opalonej skórze. Mam nieodparte pragnienie przesunięcia po niej językiem.

— W pewnym sensie. — Nieco zmieszany odwracam wzrok. Czuję, jak moje policzki robią się ciepłe i ponownie sięgam po szmatkę, składając ją na pół, a potem jeszcze raz.

— Szkoda. — Waha się, jego uśmiech blednie, a potem odwraca się do wyjścia.

— Jak masz na imię? — Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Rzucam szmatkę na kontuar i zakładam kosmyk włosów za ucho. Sięgają mi już do szyi. Pansy od tygodni suszy mi głowę o strzyżenie.

Odwraca się i spogląda na mnie, unosząc brwi.

— Harry. — Jego usta układają się w krzywy uśmiech. — Harry Potter.

— Draco Malfoy. — Wyciągam dłoń, a Potter przyjmuje ją bez wahania czy przebłysku litościwego rozpoznania, który otrzymuję od większości ludzi. Z drugiej jednak strony, minął już przecież rok, od kiedy „Daily Mail" ostatni raz wspominał o mnie i wypadku, dzięki Bogu, a Potter nie wygląda na kogoś, kto czyta podobne bzdury. Jego palce są silne i mocne. Zastanawiam się, jakie przyniosłyby wrażenia, gdyby dotykały moich bioder. Myśl ta brzęczy mi w głowie przez moment, dopóki nie odsuwam się od niego, wyswobadzając dłoń z uścisku. — Z jakiego jesteś okręgu?

Potter upija łyk kawy.

— Guildford.********

— A więc Surrey, to sporo wyjaśnia. — Obchodzę naokoło ladę, by poprawić mieszadełka do kawy. Potter stoi obok mnie, więc pozwalam sobie na szybkie zerknięcie w bok. Jest mojego wzrostu, a jego czarny, szyty na miarę garnitur i grafitowy krawat aż krzyczy „Henry Poole!".********* Włosy idiotyczne czy nie, wygląda bardziej niż mieszkaniec dzielnicy Mayfair********** niż domów szeregowych, a pachnie niesamowicie. Jak ciepłe słońce i świeżo ścięta trawa na boisku. Zwilżam językiem dolną wargę.

Potter sięga w moją stronę i zabiera mi mieszadełko.

— Tak, sądzę, że tak — odpowiada z łagodnym śmiechem, a potem wbija wzrok prosto we mnie, posyłając mi długie, niespieszne i wyraźnie oceniające spojrzenie, żując jednocześnie koniec cienkiego, drewnianego mieszadełka. Cofam się o krok. Szafka wbija mi się w biodra i nagle jestem wdzięczny za długi fartuch, który noszę, by chronić dżinsy i czarną koszulkę. Minął już kawał czasu, od kiedy moje ciało reagowało z zainteresowaniem na inną osobę. Niemal ulegam pokusie, by zaciągnąć go na zaplecze i obciągnąć mu zaraz, teraz. Niech licho weźmie jego posiedzenie z pytaniami.

— Pierwsze wzmianki o krykiecie pochodzą właśnie z Guildford — mówię. Nie potrafię oderwać od niego wzroku i jestem świadomy, że plotę jak głupiec.

Potter uśmiecha się, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki.

— Czytałem coś o tym, kiedy byłem chłopcem. Miałem małą obsesję na punkcie krykieta.

Przesuwam cukiernicę kilka centymetrów w prawo, czując się nagle niekomfortowo pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

— A kto jej nie miał?

— Dzięki za kawę, Draconie Malfoyu — mruczy w odpowiedzi, a ja zamykam oczy i nie otwieram ich, dopóki nie słyszę dzwonka sygnalizującego zamykające się za nim drzwi, pragnąc jednocześnie, by mój członek opadł.

Nie działa.

* * *

><p>Pansy zapala Silk Cuta, po czym wręcza go mnie.<p>

— Każdego ranka, kochanie?

— Przed dziewiątą. — Zaciągam się, po czym oddaję jej papierosa. — Myślę, że on ze mną flirtuje.

Pansy oplata się ciaśniej karmazynową kurtką z tweedu, trzymając jedną dłonią za dekold w kształcie litery „V", a drugą podnosząc do ust papierosa. Jak na majowy wieczór, wciąż jest chłodno, a wiatr wieje, odkąd wyszliśmy ze stacji metra na Covent Garden. Blaise się spóźnia, jak zwykle. Spoglądam na zegarek. Jest kilka minut po ósmej, a kurtyny musicalu „Chicago" podnoszą się w pół do dziewiątej. Pieprzony dupek. Płacę Millicencie nadgodziny za opiekę nad Scorpiusem.

— Może po prostu lubi twoje macchiato. — Pansy strzepuje popiół z końca papierosa. Nigdy do końca nie rozumiała, dlaczego lubię pracować w kawiarni. Myśli, że to poniżej moich możliwości. Być może ma rację. Blaise sądzi, że straciłem głowę. Greg jest jedynym, który nie twierdzi, że oszalałem. Kto wie, być może nawet jest to ciężka praca, której potrzebuję.

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Może.

Pansy milczy przez chwilę, a potem taksuje mnie spojrzeniem pełnym ciekawości.

— Podoba ci się.

— No i? — Moje policzki robią się czerwone. Przeklinam bladą skórę, odziedziczoną po stronie Blacków.

— Od jak dawna nikt cię porządnie nie przeleciał? — Włosy, mierzwione przez wiatr, wpadają jej do oczu. Odgarnia je niecierpliwie.

Wzdycham i krzyżuję ramiona.

— Od przyjęcia noworocznego mojej matki.

Pansy wydycha kłębek dymu.

— Myślałam, że na nim nie byłeś.

— Bo nie byłem. Chodzi mi o to rok wcześniej. — Dokładnie kilka minut przed północą poderwał mnie wtedy dwudziestoletni syn jednej z przyjaciółek mojej matki. Nowy Rok powitaliśmy razem na tarasie domu matki na Eaton Square, z jego kutasem w moim tyłku, a w tym czasie Big Ben na BBC wybijał północ. Następnego ranka wyjechał do Oxfordu i swojej porządnej, zaakceptowanej przez rodziców narzeczonej. Od tamtej pory moje życie erotyczne przechodzi zastój. — Quentin Whitestone. Pieprzyłem się z nim w Nowy Rok. W czerwcu poślubił Elise.

Na twarzy Pansy pojawił się grymas.

— Zawsze był z niego potworny dupek. — Nie mogę się z nią nie zgodzić. — Powinieneś się z nim umówić — dodaje.

— Z Quentinem? — Posyłam w jej stronę przerażone spojrzenie.

Przewraca oczami i klepie mnie w tył głowy.

— Nie, idioto. Z tym twoim parlamentarzystą.

— Ale on jest parlamentarzystą — odpowiadam ze zdziwieniem.

— I co z tego? — Macha papierosem, a popiół sypie się wszędzie. Kilka drobinek ląduje na jej biuście. Strzepuje je. — Kiedyś sama sypiałam z politykami.

— Żonatymi — podkreślam.

Pansy zaciąga się, po czym dmucha mi dymem prosto w twarz.

— Jeśli chodzi o polityków, kochany, nie ma różnicy, czy jest żonaty, czy nie. Oni wszyscy są tak rozkosznie niemoralni i, szczerze, to najlepsze pieprzenie, jakie możesz dostać. Będziesz głupcem, jeśli przynajmniej nie przebadasz gruntu.

— Nawet nie wiem, czy jest homoseksualny. — Zabieram jej papierosa i podnoszę do ust. — Albo biseksualny.

— Kto jest homoseksualny, kto jest biseksualny? — Blaise zaplata jedną rękę na moim ramieniu, a drugą na Pansy. Całuje jej policzek. — Wybaczcie moje spóźnienie, gołąbeczki. Musiałem pokazać biuro pewnej kasiastej byłej żonie brata ministra.

— Czyli, innymi słowy, musiałeś zaszpanować.

— Dwukrotnie — odpowiada i zabiera mi papierosa. — Czy mówimy o twoim życiu miłosnym, chłoptasiu?

Pansy odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Wiesz coś o Harrym Potterze? Tym nowym z Guildford?

— Znam ich wszystkich, na nich opiera się mój biznes. — Blaise marszczy brwi. — Wybrany przez głosowanie, zgadza się? Zajął stołek Anny Milton, tuż po Wielkanocy?

Przytakuję. Niezbyt podoba mi się fakt, że jestem ciekaw, co też Blaise może wiedzieć. Jest źródłem wszystkich londyńskich plotek, a szczególnie tych dotyczących kuluarów władzy bądź majątków, czy to na tle politycznym, czy korporacyjnym. Nie zarobił kilku milionów dolarów siedząc na swoim zgrabnym tyłku od ukończenia Cambridge.

Blaise zaciąga się, po czym oddaje papierosa Pansy.

— Niewiele. Wysłałem do niego mojego asystenta, by dowiedzieć się, czy poszukuje mieszkania, ale zamieszkał już w jakiejś norze w Kennington. Akurat tam! Twoje stare, ulubione miejsce, niedaleko Oval. — Pociera nos. Jego zdanie na temat londyńskiego środowiska oraz polityków i spółki jest w najlepszym razie nędzne. Blaise zawsze był entuzjastą Mayfair i Belgravii, podziela również opinię mojego ojca o prymitywizmie reklamowania towarzystwa ubezpieczeniowego Brit Insurance na stadionie Oval. Komercyjny sponsoring gry to przekleństwo dla nich obu. Ja mam jednak gdzieś, jak nazywa się boisko, na którym grałem, tak długo, jak Surrey za pośrednictwem banku Barclay regularnie wypłaca mi pakiet finansowy. — Z tego, co zrozumiałem, dzieli mieszkanie z jakimś kumplem ze szkoły. Albo to kumpel pozwala mu przekimać się na kanapie podczas sesji parlamentu.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie go zbyt wiele kosztować — odpowiadam.

— O wiele za dużo jak na zwykłego gryzipiórka. — Blaise prycha i strzepuje nieistniejący pył z oliwkowozielonej kurtki od Ozwalda Boatenga, a potem poprawia brązowy, jedwabny krawat. — Posiada jakiś spadek czy coś w tym stylu, ale to nic znaczącego. Chłopak z Oxfordu, studiował nauki polityczne i ekonomię, zrobił doktorat ze stosunków międzynarodowych w Stanach na Columbii, a potem przez kilka lat pracował dla Chrisa Huhne. ***********

Pansy krzywi się w odpowiedzi.

— Liberał? Och, Draco, nie mogłeś sobie upatrzeć jakiegoś miłego laburzysty? Może Chris Bryant? Albo Alan Duncan? Jest torystą. Twój ojciec pokochałby go bez względu na to, że jest facetem.

— Alan Duncan jest o dwadzieścia trzy lata starszy ode mnie — rzucam. — To on mógłby być moim ojcem.

— Tak, ale ma takie cudowne włosy. — Pansy upuszcza papierosa na chodnik i przydeptuje niedpałek obcasem. — Przyprószone srebrem.

— _Siwe_. — Wbijam w nią wściekły wzrok.

— _Srebrne_ — ripostuje Blaise z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Pokazuję mu dwa palce. Drań. Powinien być po mojej stronie.

— To takie pociągające. — Pansy oplata ramieniem moją talię i całuje w policzek. — Pomyśl o tym.

Z westchnieniem zaciągam ich w kierunku teatru. Są chwile, kiedy zastanawiam się, czemu w ogóle zawracam sobie głowę posiadaniem przyjaciół.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka Potter przychodzi za pięć dziewiąta. Z dokumentami wetkniętymi pod pachę, odbiera wiadomości ze swojego palmtopa, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Jego garnitur jest dziś ciemny, błyszczący brązem wypalanych fasolek, z cienkimi prążkami koloru czekolady, dopasowany perfekcyjnie do łagodnie opadających ramion i wąskich bioder.<p>

Mam ochotę go schrupać.

— Zjeżdżaj, Alfie — rzucam do niskiego, wyłysiałego dziennikarza z „Daily Mail", stojącego przy ladzie — albo znowu zadzwonię na policję.

— Ależ ja chcę tylko latte, Draco. — Macha mi dziesiątką przed oczami.

Wlepiam w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Wynocha. — Nie wybaczyłem mu tego artykułu o owdowiałym graczu krykieta, w którym przez połowę tekstu wysnuwał insynuacje, że to Astoria ponosi winę za wypadek, a nie kierowca ciężarówki, gadający w momencie zderzenia przez telefon. Udałem się do PCC************ po sugestii, jakoby badania toksykologiczne wykazały, że mogła być pod wpływem narkotyków.

Jak mogłaby być? Karmiła piersią, na miłość boską. Nie pozwalała mi nawet palić marihuany w domu, gdy tylko zaszła w ciążę. Odmówiła znieczulenia przy porodzie i nie brała nawet paracetamolu. Myśl o tym, że mogła brać narkotyki, jest niedorzeczna.

Alfie przewraca oczami i odwraca się do wyjścia, przemykając po drodze koło Pottera. Ten mamrocze pod nosem „przepraszam", ale nie podnosi wzroku od palmtopa.

— Panie Potter — wita go Alfie, zatrzymując się obok niego. Potter posyła mu zdziwione spojrzenie. — Alfie Hart z czasopisma „Daily Mail". Zastanawia mnie, czy zechciałby pan powiedzieć coś o wydatkach…

— Powiedziałem wynocha, Alfie. — Podnoszę głos, a Potter spogląda na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. — Nie molestuj moich klientów. Chryste.

Alfie patrzy na mnie spode łba.

— Mógłbym ponękać twojego ojczulka.

— Oczywiście, ponękaj. — Wzruszam ramionami. Mało obchodzi mnie, co brukowce piszą o moim ojcu, dopóki trzymają się z dala od Scorpiusa i matki. — Pewnie będzie zachwycony.

Alfie zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, czemu towarzyszy dźwięk dzwonka. Mam skrytą nadzieję, że udał się do biura ojca, choć z drugiej strony wiem, że nie zbliży się do niego na dziesięć metrów. Podnoszę wzrok na Pottera. Powrócił do krzywienia się nad swoim palmtopem. Nie potrafię zdecydować, czy powinienem czuć ulgę, czy irytację.

Millicenta obserwuje mnie z rozbawieniem, gdy wręczam jej kubki z zamówieniem asystenta Alistaira Darlinga.

— Och, przymknij się — mamroczę pod nosem, mijając ją, by sięgnąć po ubijaczkę do piany.

— A ja myślałam, że podoba ci się minister skarbu — mówi Millicenta, dolewając porcję espresso do mleka. — Porzuciłeś zainteresowanie na rzecz następcy Nicka Clegga?

Pokazuję jej dwa środkowe palce.

— Bardziej niż tyłek jego asystenta, ale, szczerze mówiąc, sądzę, że szacowny dżentelmen z Guildford mógłby mieć lepszy.

Millicenta śmieje się w odpowiedzi, a na jej lekko piegowatym nosie tworzą się zmarszczki.

— To nawet urocze, że tak ci się podoba.

— Och, proszę. — Dodaję ubite mleko do ekstra dużego kubka dla Pottera. — Po prostu potrzebuję seksu.

— Jak my wszyscy… — mamrocze.

Potter ponownie podnosi wzrok znad palmtopa, a ja stawiam przed nim kubek.

— Potrójne macchiato — oświadczam z kuszącym uśmiechem. Dziś rano spędziłem przy lustrze dziesięć minut, by go przećwiczyć. Czuję, że usta są mocno rozciągnięte i przybierają dziwny wyraz. Lekkie wygięcie warg Pottera oznacza, że wyglądam jak idiota, jestem tego pewien. — Dwa funty.

— Jasne. — Zerka na kubek, po czym unosi brew. — Czy nie jest większy niż zazwyczaj? — Podnosi wzrok na mnie. — I tańszy?

Nachodzi mnie nieodparta chęć klepnięcia go w bok głowy.

— Być może. — Mam świadomość, że Millicenta chichocze za moimi plecami. Decyduję się obciąć jej za to tygodniową pensję. Asystentka ministra skarbu, piękna Angelina Johnson z nogami do nieba i niemal tak samo niebiańskim biustem, ukrywa uśmiech, pochylając się nad gablotką z ciastem.

— Och. — Potter mruga powiekami, a jego rzęsy trzepoczą, ocierając się o szkła okularów. Wygląda nieziemsko, wspaniale, stojąc tutaj, nawet jeśli jest nie jest zbyt bystry. — Och, no dobrze. — Uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko, a błysk jego białych zębów sprawia, że niemal uginają się pode mną kolana. — Dzięki.

Wycieram dłonie o fartuch i kiwam głową, przeklinając w myślach samego siebie. Kiedyś, o ile miałbym to ocenić, byłem całkiem niezły w podrywaniu. Nie mam pojęcia, co, do diabła, jest w Potterze, że tak bardzo się denerwuję.

W jego telefonie rozlega się dzwonek, a on, posławszy mi smętny, przepraszający uśmiech, odwraca się i odbiera. Angelina pochyla się w moją stronę i szepcze:

— Umów się z nim.

Patrzę na nią, pełen niedowierzania.

— Oszalałaś? Nie wiem nawet, czy on lubi mężczyzn…

— Och, oczywiście, że lubi — ucina moją odpowiedź. — Emma Greg z biura Osborne'a dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że bardzo by chciała, ujmijmy to tak, lepiej poznać naszego nowego parlamentarzystę, a on jej odmówił. — Wbija we mnie znaczące spojrzenie i wygina jedną, idealnie wyregulowaną brew.

— Co za szmata. — Podnoszę głos, a Potter odwraca się w moją stronę z palmtopem przy uchu. Rumienię się i odwracam do Angeliny. — W każdym razie, to po prostu znaczy, że nie ma zwyczaju pieprzyć każdej torystycznej dziwki. — Wykrzywiam usta. — A szczególnie tej, która zaliczyła połowę parlamentu.

Angelina grzebie w próbkach kruchych ciasteczek w koszyczku stojącym na gablotce z ciastami.

— Łącznie z twoim ojcem.

Odciągam jej dłoń od próbek i sięgam po świeżego, czekoladowego herbatnika z ogrzewanej tacki leżącej za moimi plecami.

— Naprawdę nie musiałem tego wiedzieć — odpowiadam, przełamując ciastko i podając jej połowę. Wgryzam się w drugą część. Jest ciepła, miękka, dekadencko naładowana kaloriami. Millicenta piecze je co kilka godzin. Nie pozwalam jej powiedzieć mi, ile sztabek czekolady zwinęła z zaplecza „Green and Black",************ by przygotować każdą partię. Oznajmia mi, że w ten sposób oboje wyjdziemy na tym lepiej.

— Przepraszam, złotko — mówi Angelina wyraźnie nieskruszonym tonem. — Twój ojciec to taki szmaciarz. — Przeżuwa herbatnik, łapiąc dłonią okruszki. — Ale jeśli cię to pocieszy, ja z nim nie spałam.

Szturcham palcem jej potworny, tandetny brylant na lewej dłoni.

— Raczej wątpię, by ten twój Weasley to tolerował.

Angelina spogląda na pierścionek zaręczynowy.

— Przypuszczam, że nie. — Uśmiecha się do Millicenty, odbierając tackę wypełnioną czterema kubkami, po czym wskazuje mnie podbródkiem. — Powiedz mu, żeby wziął dupę w troki i w końcu się z nim umówił.

— Mówię mu to już od zeszłego tygodnia — prycha.

— Naprawdę was nienawidzę. — Wpatruję się w nie wściekle, a tymczasem Potter chowa palmtopa do kieszeni i podchodzi do kontuaru.

— Przepraszam. — Wyjmuje portfel. — Dwa funty, tak? Mam tu piątaka…

Wyjmuję z kasy trzy funty reszty, ale Potter łapie mnie za rękę i zaciska moje palce na ciężkich monetach. Jestem niemal pewien, że pogłaskał opuszkiem wybrzuszenie wewnątrz mojej dłoni, ale może mi się to również wydawać, ponieważ nie jestem w stanie oderwać wzroku od tych przeklętych, zielonych oczu.

— Zatrzymaj je — mówi cicho z cieniem uśmiechu, błąkającym się na ustach, a potem zabiera dłoń. Znowu mogę oddychać. — Angelina.

— Harry! — Angelina szczerzy się do niego, ignorując moje surowe spojrzenie. Suka, zapomniała wspomnieć, że są na „ty". — Ładny garnitur.

Potter reaguje śmiechem.

— Hermiona namówiła mnie, żebym skroił go na miarę. Najwyraźniej na posiedzenie z pytaniami nie wypada ubrać się w dżinsy i adidasy.

Przepływa przeze mnie fala zazdrości.

— Hermiona? — pytam, utrzymując zdawkowy ton. — Twoja żona?

— Najlepsza przyjaciółka — odpowiada z uśmiechem. Sięga po swój kubek z kawą. — Poślubiła brata narzeczonego Angeliny. Ma na imię Ron. On z kolei jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Mrużę oczy, podczas gdy Angelina robi wszystko, by wyglądać na niewiniątko. Zdradza ją śmiech.

— Wszyscy studiowaliśmy razem w Oxfordzie. — Pochyla głowę w moją stronę. — Chłopcze z Cambridge.

— Studiowałeś tam? — Spojrzenie Pottera ponownie ląduje na mnie. — Co?

— Literaturę. Na wydziale Queen. — Wzruszam ramionami. — Dyplom z wyróżnieniem drugiej klasy. — Spoglądam na niego. — Ty pewnie dostałeś pierwszą.

Potter kręci głową. Do oczu wpadają mu włosy.

— Też druga klasa, wyższej kategorii, ale tylko dlatego, że Hermiona mi pomagała, czy tego chciałem, czy nie.

Angelina podnosi tackę z kubkami.

— Wiesz — mówi z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem — Harry przychodzi do mnie jutro na kolację. To nic wielkiego, tylko kilku przyjaciół. Może dołączyłbyś do nas z butelką wina?

— A może mam lepsze zajęcia w środowe wieczory niż potakiwanie bandzie pedałowatych polityków? — Wzdrygam się, gdy Millicenta mnie szczypie. Wbija we mnie groźne spojrzenie, po czym przenosi je na Pottera. Ten wygląda na rozbawionego.

— Nie masz o nas dobrego zdania, co? – stwierdza.

— Po prostu zżera go zazdrość, że nie jest tak interesujący jak my. — Angelina sięga po kilka papierowych serwetek z dozownika i wciska je pomiędzy kubki. — Jakież to wielkie wydarzenie planujesz na jutro? Spuszczanie się przy DVD z Doktorem Who?

— Nie powinienem ci mówić, że podoba mi się Matt Smith. — Mam świadomość tego, że na krótki moment Potter kieruje spojrzenie w moją stronę, po czym szybko je odwraca, podnosząc kubek do ust. Zaczynam żałować wzmianki o pedałach.

Angelina przytakuje.

— Może i nie powinieneś. — Układa kilka paczuszek z cukrem na serwetkach. — Wpół do ósmej, Notting Hill, ulica Ossington 213B. Naciśnij dzwonek i upewnij się, że masz ze sobą butelkę porządnego wina albo okropnie cię obgadamy, jak tylko wyjdziesz. — Łapie Pottera za ramię. — Odprowadź mnie do Westminster.

— Idę do Portcullis — protestuje.

— _Najpierw Westminster_ — powtarza z radością i wręcza mu tackę z kawą. Potter kieruje na mnie wzrok pełen desperacji.

Macham im na pożegnanie.

— Zdrajca — rzuca Potter gorzko, ale cały efekt psuje szeroki uśmiech.

Parskam.

— Wpół do ósmej, Draco — woła jeszcze Angelina, zanim zamykają się za nimi drzwi. — Nie waż się nie przyjść.

Spoglądam na Millicentę.

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wszyscy, których znam, spiskują przeciwko mnie?

— Bo właśnie tak jest? — Millicenta uśmiecha się chytrze i wyciąga z piekarnika kolejną tacę herbatników. — Popilnuję Scorpiusa. Zresztą, u ciebie łatwiej czyta się książki. Jest ciszej.

Wbijam w nią wzrok.

— Po prostu masz nadzieję, że Greg skończy wcześniej i wpadnie na górę.

Dźga mnie szpatułką w pierś..

— Chcesz, żebym zaprosiła twoją matkę do kawiarni, gdy zadzwoni do ciebie następnym razem?

— Jesteś suką, Milli — burczę.

— Oczywiście, że jestem. — Przekłada ciastka na tacę wystawową. Z ich brzegów spływa roztopiona czekolada. — A ty w środę masz kolację z facetem, który od tygodni wlepia w ciebie cielęcy wzrok. Podziękujesz nam później.

Dziwnym trafem, naprawdę w to wątpię.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU TRZECIEGO, CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**

* hawajska kawa należąca do najlepszych gatunków świata, produkowana z gatunku arabica; napar przyrządzony z jej ziarenek posiada delikatny, łagodny i lekko orzechowy aromat

** największa, niezależna sieć kawiarni w Wielkiej Brytanii

*** nazwę restauracj Draco zaczerpnął z gry w krykieta; jest to jedna z zasad, za pomocą wybijający może być wyrzucony w gry, głównie wtedy, gdy piłka dotknie jego ciała (z pominięciem rękawicy bądź ręki, w której trzyma kij)

**** wieś w hrabstwie Wiltshire

***** to posiedzenie, w czasie którego członkowie parlamentu zadają pytania ministrom oraz premierowi, którzy sa prawnie zobowiązani do udzielenia na nie odpowiedzi

****** ustawa uchwalona przez brytyjski parlament w roku 1999; znosząca prawo członków rodzin Lordów zasiadających w Izbie do dziedziczenia stanowiska

******* Oxfordzki Komitet Do Walki Z Głodem

******** miasto w hrabstwie Surrey

********* bogata w historię londyńska firma krawiecka

********** obszar w centrum Londynu, słynący z najwyższych cen mieszkań w całym mieście

*********** brytyjski polityk, w 2005 z ramienia Liberalnych Demokratów powołany do Parlamentu Europejskiego

*********** Press Complaints Commission, czyli Komisja Zażaleń Prasowych

************ firma produkująca wyroby czekoladowe


	4. Rozdział trzeci: maj 2009 cz2

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Beta: Donnie.

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI, CZĘŚĆ DRUGA<strong>

Jest środa, kwadrans przed ósmą, a ja stoję przed kamiennym domem Angeliny od dobrych dziesięciu minut, zbierając się w sobie, by nacisnąć dzwonek u drzwi. Muszę przyznać, że jestem sobą nieco zdegustowany. Mam prawie dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, na miłość boską, a od dekady, nie, do diabła, newet od _trzech_ dekad nie denerwowałem się całą tą nieodłączną otoczką tańców godowych. Byłem wspaniałym partnerem do flirtu, czarującym rozmówcą, a nawet, śmiem twierdzić, kurewsko niesamowitym Casanovą pierwszej klasy.

Astoria zawsze tak twierdziła.

Oczywiście trzy dekady temu nie byłem zazwyczaj zmuszany do odkrywania tego, że dotychczas śnieżnobiały mankiet mojej koszuli po wyjściu z taksówki przyozdobiony jest na krawędzi plamami z jasnoczerwonej kredki świecowej. Przeklinam pod nosem mojego syna i podejmuję próbę ponownego usunięcia śladów. Wszystko, co udaje mi się osiągnąć, to uczynić je jeszcze wyraźniejszymi. Z westchnieniem zaciągam na mankiet rękaw czarnego swetra i poprawiam krawat.

Drzwi otwierają się. Stoi w nich Potter z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni, ubrany w sztruksową, brązową marynarkę, spod której wygląda koszulka Children's Trust*. Znoszone dżinsy zapewne spadłyby mu z bioder, gdyby nie przytrzymywał ich pleciony, skórzany pasek.

— Och — mówi, próbując udawać zaskoczonego. — Angelina właśnie wysłała mnie, żeby sprawdzić, czy…

Rumienię się.

— To jeden z tych domów z monitoringiem, prawda?

Wargi Pottera rozciągają się w niewielkim uśmiechu. Wygląda niezaprzeczalnie kusząco.

— Tak, monitor jest w kuchni — odpowiada. — Ale widziała cię tylko Angelina. — Upija łyk wina i otwiera drzwi szerzej. — I ja.

— Świetnie. — Wchodzę do środka, robiąc wszystko, by ukryć zażenowanie.

Zdejmuję kurtkę i wręczam ją Potterowi. Ten wiesza ją na stojaku i prowadzi mnie do salonu, urządzonego elegancko mieszanką mebli antycznych i ich dobrej jakości imitacji z przewagą ostatnich, choć są wykonane naprawde starannie i ewidentnie drogie.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Alistair tak dobrze płaci— mamroczę, a Potter śmieje się w odpowiedzi.

— Firma George'a odnosi sukcesy. — Kręci nóżkę kieliszka pomiędzy palcami. — Szczęście dla mnie, byłem ich pierwszym inwestorem.

Gdy wchodzimy, w naszym, a raczej w _moim_ kierunku odwraca się pięć twarzy. Potter kładzie dłoń na linii mojego kręgosłupa. Robię, co w mojej mocy, by stłumić dreszcz, który przechodzi przeze mnie w odpowiedzi na ciepło jego dotyku, ale jestem przekonany, że mimo wszystko go poczuł. Nie zabiera dłoni.

— Hermiona Granger — mówi, kierując kieliszek w kierunku kobiety o bujnych włosach, która uśmiecha się i podnosi swój kieliszek na znak powitania. — Ron Weasley, jej mąż. George Wealsey, brat Rona. Luna Lovegood i jej chłopak, Rolf Scamander. A to jest Draco Malfoy.

Nagle uderza we mnie fakt, że niemal wszyscy tworzą pary. Moje dłonie zaciskają się na butelce z winem i robię krok do tyłu w stronę drzwi do jadalni, które otwierają się niemal w tym samym momencie. A więc to randka. Albo ukartowana schadzka, co właściwie oznacza to samo.

Angelina podchodzi do mnie i całuje w policzek.

— Przyszedłeś — mówi głośno, po czym szepcze mi do ucha: — Gdybyś tylko spróbował zwiać z werandy, wysłałabym po ciebie Harry'ego.

— Proszę. — Wręczam jej wyborne Penfolds Grange z czerwonych winogron Shiraz, rocznik 1996.

— Cudownie. — Angelina przygląda się butelce z uznaniem, tak jak, do diabła, powinna. Cholerstwo kosztowało mnie siedemset funtów, a raczej kosztowałoby, gdybym pięć lat temu nie zwinął wspomnianego egzemplarza z piwniczki dworu w Wiltshire. Gdy zabierałem wino z kuchennej spiżarni, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o imponowaniu politykom, Greg podniósł tylko brew. Jakby mnie obchodziło, co o tym myśli. No naprawdę. Nie miałem czasu, żeby zajść do Oddbinsa.** — George, kochanie — zwraca się do narzeczonego — może pozwoliłbyś temu pooddychać?

George zabiera od niej butelkę.

— Niezłe. Tacy jak ty zawsze są dobrzy w wyborze wina, nieprawdaż?

— George! — karci go Angelina.

Narzeczony krzywi się i spogląda na nią.

— Co, do czorta… — Omiata wzrokiem mnie, a potem Pottera i wtedy jego oczy rozszerzają się. — Och, nie, nie miałem na myśli bycia gejem. To absurd. Harry jest do dupy, jeśli chodzi o wybór porządnej butelki, a przecież jest tak homoseksualny, jak to tylko możliwe. No, chyba że wziąć pod uwagę ten przelotny romansik z Ginny… Chciałem powiedzieć, że jesteś przecież gościem z wyższych sfer i w ogóle. Znasz się na winach.

Przygryzam wargę, starając się nie roześmiać na widok przerażonej miny Pottera.

— Tak — odpowiadam po chwili. — Znam się na winach.

— Och, na miłość boską — rzuca Angelina, po czym zaciąga przyszłego męża do kuchni.

Hermiona wstaje i wyciąga dłoń w moim kierunku.

— Miło cię poznać, Draco. — Jej wzrok na moment kieruje się w stronę Pottera. — Słyszałam o tobie tyle wspaniałych rzeczy.

Zerkam na Pottera. Rumieni się.

— Potrzebuję jeszcze jednego kieliszka — mówi bez spoglądania w moją stronę. — Napijesz się?

— Poproszę.

Hermiona prowadzi mnie w kierunku kanapy. Siadam, całkowicie świadomy dogłębnej obserwacji, jakiej zostaję poddany. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że do końca wieczoru będę potrzebował całej butelki.

* * *

><p>Byłem już na gorszych kolacjach. Przychodzą mi do głowy szkaradne, paraliżujące umysł kwesty mojego ojca. Ta impreza jest jednak kameralna i nie mogę odegnać uczucia, że odstaję od towarzystwa, mimo tego, że Potter, Hermiona i Angelina robią wszystko, by podtrzymywać ze mną rozmowę. Luna, to dziwaczne stworzenie, wgapia się we mnie z drugiego końca stołu, nie starając się ukryć swojej ciekawości, jednocześnie łamiąc bagietkę na pół.<p>

Dowiedziałem się, że ona i jej mąż są naturalistami. Spotkali się w zeszłego lata na Climate Camp przed elektrownią Kingsnorth w Kent. Najwyraźniej Luna zgodziła się przyjąć pomoc Rolfa w dokończeniu malowidła na jej ciele. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Co gorsza, oboje są wegetarianami, co w mojej opinii spieprzyło dzisiejszą kolację. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko wegetarianom. Blaise był nim przez lata, aczkolwiek daleko było mu do fanatycznej paranoi, jak to ujęła Pansy: traktował to raczej jako profilaktykę przed kopnięciem w kalendarz w wieku lat trzydziestu, co uczynił jego ojciec, niż szczególnego rodzaju filozoficzne wyznanie. Mimo wszystko wolałbym dostać dziś wieczorem dobrą pieczeń albo stek z łososia.

— A ja wiem, kim ty jesteś — mówi do mnie Luna, kładąc kawałki bagietki na talerzu. Coś ściska mnie w żołądku. Zamierzałem unikać tematu o ojcu tak długo, jak się da, a Angelina miała na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by go nie podejmować.

Dłubię widelcem w tofu po kijewsku. Angelina jest wspaniałą kucharką, ale nawet ona nie jest wstanie stworzyć z twarożku sojowego czegoś, co nadaje się do jedzenia. Z drugiej strony, dziki ryż jest pyszny.

— Tak?

Luna przytakuje.

— Zajęło mi to chwilę — mówi lekkim głosem. — Wiesz, nie jestem dobra w zapamiętywaniu twarzy, imion czasami też, chyba że skojarzą mi się z jakąś szczególną klasą, biologiczną gałęzią albo inną taksonomiczną rangą. Ale mój ojciec lubi krykieta, a ja oglądałam go dosyć dużo i pamiętam cię. Grałeś dla Anglii i Surrey.

Nie wiem, czy powinienem czuć ulgę, czy niepokój. Odczuwam za to satysfakcję, że nie wspomniała o moim ojcu ani jakimś skandalu finansowym. Przypuszczam, że dla dobra Pottera. Albo Angeliny. Minister skarbu nie mógł ostatnio narzekać na brak zainteresowania w medialej burzy.

Inni wpatrują się we mnie z ciekawością, a Angelina upija łyk wina. Potter po prostu patrzy na mnie z cieniem uśmiechu tańczącym na ustach. Właśnie wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas o tym wiedział.

Czuję ciepło zalewające mi policzki.

— Przestałem grać prawie trzy lata temu — odpowiadam po chwili. — Moja żona umarła, a mam syna, którego muszę wychować. Bycie samotnym ojcem nieco utrudnia podróże.

Zapada cisza, a potem Ron pochyla się do przodu, marszcząc brwi. Taksuje mnie spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, po czym pstryka palcami.

— Co prawda jestem raczej fanem piłki nożnej, Tottenham*** i te sprawy, ale lubię też krykieta. Byłeś rzucającym w rozgrywkach Anglia - Australia, ale potem ktoś cię zastąpił.

— Ron — mówi Potter z pełną dezaprobaty miną. Spogląda na mnie niemal z wahaniem. — Seria testowa 2006-2007, nie mylę się?

Przytakuję.

— Jeden mecz testowy, który przegraliśmy. — Składam lnianą serwetkę. — Odwołali mnie, gdy Astoria… — przerywam i odwracam wzrok.

Pod stołem Potter dotyka mojego uda. Ten szybki, lekki dotyk jest dziwnie uspokajający.

— Cóż, przynajmniej rok temu przywieźliśmy puchar — mówi Ron. — Ten Stuart Broad**** jest coś wart, nie sądzisz?

Sięgam po kieliszek z winem, starając się skryć mój przypływ zazdrości.

— Mógłby być.

Wmawiam sobie, że nie tęsknię za krykietem. Wiem, że kłamię. I naprawdę cholernie nienawidzę tego, że facet, który mnie zastąpił, tak łatwo osiągnął sukces.

— To naprawdę świetny rzucający. Widzieliśmy go z Harrym na Oval w czasie piątego testowego, prawda? Dosłownie zawodnik meczu. Harry nie mógł przestać pożerać wzrokiem jego tyłka.

Ron podskakuje, gdy dostaje kuksańca od Hermiony.

— No co? — dziwi się.

Hermiona przewraca oczami.

— _No wiesz_, Ron…

— Myślę, że twoja żona chciała, żebyś się zamknął — mówi Potter sucho. — A ja się do niej przyłączam.

Ron z szerokim uśmiechem pokazuje mu dwa środkowe palce.

— Nie to mówiłeś za każdym razem, gdy się wypinał.

— Ron! — Hermiona wlepia w niego gniewne spojrzenie, podczas gdy Potter dławi się swoim winem, w międzyczasie upuszczając serwetkę. Pochylam się w dół i sięgam po nią, wahając się przez moment, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że mam oczy na poziomie jego krocza. Widzę wybrzuszenie w jego dżinsach, a kiedy podnoszę wzrok, Potter wpatruje się we mnie zamglonym wzrokiem. Powoli siadam, i, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wręczam mu serwetkę.

— Dzięki — mówi Potter niskim i niemal burkliwym głosem. Zwilża dolną wargę.

— Nie ma za co. — Posyłam w jego stronę słaby uśmiech, a Angelina zmienia temat z krykieta na odwieczne pytanie, czy Gordon kiedykolwiek ustąpi ze stanowiska premiera.

Palce Pottera ocierają lekko o wierzch mojej dłoni. Nie odsuwam jej.

Na nasz widok Ron dosłownie promienieje.

* * *

><p>Wszyscy sprzątają po sobie naczynia, zanosząc je do kuchni i wyrzucając do śmietnika resztki jedzenia, a Angelina myje je w zlewie wypełnionym bąbelkami. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Moim zdaniem, na porządnym przyjęciu powinien być zatrudniony ktoś, kto zrobi to za gości. Decyduję się jednak trzymać język za zębami. Mimo wszystko był to przyjemny wieczór.<p>

Jakimś sposobem zostaję w jadalni sam na sam z Hermioną. Wkładam pierścienie do serwetek do kredensu, słuchając dobiegającego z kuchni śmiechu innych. Angelina krzyczy na narzeczonego, żeby nie ważył się jej ochlapać jeszcze raz.

— Przepraszam za Rona — mówi Hermiona, nie patrząc w moją stronę. Zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho. — Czasem nie zdaje sobie sprawy…

— W porządku. — Zamykam szafkę, a potem odwracam się i opieram o nią. Przyglądam się Hermionie. Jest dość ładna, jeśli rozpatrywać to w zwyczajowych kategoriach. Astoria była ładniejsza, choć muszę przyznać, że zęby Hermiony wyglądają lepiej. Wspominała, że jej rodzice są dentystami, co tłumaczy ten stan rzeczy. Lubiłem jednak malutką przerwę między przednimi zębami Astorii. Dodawała jej uroku. — Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd ktoś mnie rozpoznał.

Kiwa głową, a potem kieruje na mnie wzrok.

— Mówiłeś, że miałeś żonę.

— Chcesz zapytać, czy jestem gejem? — Nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę. Widziałem już to spojrzenie. Na jej przytaknięcie potrząsam głową. — Nie. Jestem biseksualny. Lubię i kobiety, i mężczyzn i nie jestem tym zakłopotany. Nie, nie mogę wybrać konkretnej płci, i nie, to nie jest tylko faza, w co wolałaby wierzyć moja matka. Czy to dla ciebie problem?

Hermiona unosi brew. Jest adwokatem, a ja nagle czuję się niczym wrogi świadek siedzący w sądowym boksie.

— Zakładam, że odbyłeś już kiedyś podobną rozmowę.

— Więcej niż raz — odpowiadam, krzywiąc się. Nie znoszę dyskutować o moich preferencjach seksualnych z ludźmi, których nie znam. To nie ich pieprzony interes, mówiąc bez ogródek. Jestem, jaki jestem i w końcu się z tym pogodziłem. — Z doświadczenia wiem, że ludzie nie wierzą w coś takiego, jak biseksualność.

— Mężczyźni zazwyczaj wybierają jedną płeć. — Zaciska usta. — Czytałam dość sporo o tym, że to kobiety posiadają bardziej płynne granice niż mężczyźni…

Przewracam oczami.

— A ja, jako mężczyzna, oświadczam ci, że nie pogardzę ani grubym kutasem, ani mokrą cipką.

Jej nozdrza rozszerzają się.

— Nie musiałeś być taki grubiański.

— A czy to nie grubiańskie wchodzić z buciorami w moje prywatne sprawy? — Wpatruję się w nią sceptycznie. — Wiesz, naprawdę, czasami heterycy są tak okropnie nietaktowni. Nie chciałabyś chyba, żebym wypytywał cię, co wyczyniasz w łóżku ze swoim Ronaldem, prawda? — W tym momencie jestem już zdenerwowany. — Jaką robi ci, do diabła, różnicę, kogo zapraszam do swojego łóżka?

Policzki Hermiony pokrywają się czerwienią.

— Ja nie… Nie miałam na myśli… Och, _pieprzyć to_. — Uśmiecham się do niej sarkastycznie, ponownie rozbawiony tym pełnym zakłopotania odwrotem, stosowanym przez tolerancyjne osoby wtedy, gdy ktoś wytyka im ich własne skłonności. Krzyżuje ramiona, a potem taksuje mnie wzrokiem, zaciskając usta. — Zrozum, jeśli mam być szczera, nie obchodzi mnie, z kim sypiasz. Ale nie chcę, żeby Harry cierpiał.

Och, a więc to taka rozmowa.

— Ledwie go znam — mówię, usiłując powstrzymać dreszcz. Oczywiście mi się nie udaje. Złe posunięcie. Na twarzy Hermiony wykwita triumf. Krowa.

— Ale lubisz go.

Czy ona naprawdę jest taka tępa? Nie potrafię kryć się z tym dłużej nawet sam przed sobą. Chcę dobrać się Potterowi do spodni. Niezwłocznie. To niemal zawstydzające.

— Jest dostatecznie pociągający, tak sądzę.

Toczymy walkę na spojrzenia, a żadne z nas nie chce doznać porażki. W końcu Hermiona wzdycha i opuszcza ramiona, garbiąc się lekko.

— Ktoś już go kiedyś zranił. Nie chcę, żeby przytrafiło mu się to ponownie.

— A ja myślę, że potrafi podejmować własne decyzje — odpowiadam. — Wydaje się być dorosły, tak jakby.

— Tak jakby. — Uśmiecha się lekko.

Podnoszę kieliszek i wręczam go jej.

— Nauczyłem się, że politycy zawsze posiadają bardziej irytujące cechy charakteru niż małe dzieci. Całkowity egocentryzm albo nierealistyczny idealizm. — Spoglądam na drzwi prowadzące do kuchni, a potem sięgam po niemal pustą butelkę z winem, wciąż stojącą na stole. Nalewam go Hermionie, a potem sobie. — Moja matka powiedziała mi kiedyś, żebym nigdy się z żadnym nie związywał. — Zaciskam wargi. — Niestety, nigdy nie słucham swojej matki.

— Bądź ostrożny, albo zdołasz sprawić, że cię polubię — mówi znad krawędzi kieliszka.

— Zobaczymy — prycham.

* * *

><p>Potter wyłania się zza moich pleców, gdy zakładam kurtkę. Pomaga mi wcelować w rękawy, a ja oglądam się na niego. Reszta już się ulotniła. Ron i Hermiona wrócili do siebie godzinę temu, by dać w końcu wolne niani swojej córki i syna, a Luna i Rolf wyszli zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami, po tym, jak zbyt dużo wina wywołało u Rolfa diatrybę przeciwko globalnemu ociepleniu i głupocie upartych Jankesów dotyczącej Kyoto Protocol.****<p>

— Specjalne układy, niech mnie licho…— burknął gorzko, rozlewając wino przy każdym wymachu ręką. — Pieprzyć ich wszystkich i Tony'ego Blaira też, i tak, kochanie, wiem, że ciągniesz mnie za ramię, ale to musi być powiedziane, bo Harry jest w rządzie i może coś z tym zrobić… Och, najmocniej przepraszam, Angie, słodziutka, czy to był bardzo drogi wazon?

Luna, z zaróżowionymi policzkami, wywlokła go za drzwi, obiecując, że otworzą kolejną butelkę, kiedy dotrą do domu.

— Twoi przyjaciele są dziwni — mówię, a Potter śmieje się w odpowiedzi.

— A zachowywali się dziś nalepiej, jak potrafią. — Jego dłoń spoczywa na moim biodrze, ciężka i ciepła. Przez moment jestem niemal pewien, że zamierza nachylić się i pocałować mnie w przedpokoju, ale odsuwa się na dźwięk ostrego stukotu obcasów Angeliny o czarno-białe płytki. Jestem rozczarowany. To bulwersujące, jak desperacko pragnę poczuć jego wargi na swoich.

Angelina pochyla się nad balustradą i posyła w naszą stronę uśmiech. Bawi się złotym łańcuszkiem, zapiętym na długiej szyi, ładnie błyszczącym na tle jej ciemnej skóry.

— Czy mam zadzwonić po taksówkę, Draco?

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odpowiada Potter, zanim zdążę otworzyć usta. Wciąż nie zdjął dłoni z mojego biodra. — Zadbam o to, żeby dotarł bezpiecznie do domu.

— Tak, jestem pewna, że zadbasz — mówi Angelina, wlepiając we mnie świdrujące spojrzenie.

Ignoruję to i całuję ją w policzek.

— Wspaniała kolacja — mówię.

Potter przepuszcza mnie przez próg, krzyczy jeszcze „Zafunduj George'owi porządne pieprzenie!", na co Angelina, śmiejąc się, zatrzaskuje za nami drzwi.

Schodząc niedbale ze schodów, Potter chowa ręce w kieszeniach.

— A więc… — mówi, a potem zwilża dolną wargę w geście zdenerwowania, co uznaję za dziwnie urocze.

— Więc — krzyżuję ręce na piersi. — Mogłeś wspomnieć, że wiesz, kim jestem.

— Oczywiście, mogłem. — Potter wygląda na zmieszanego. — Ale nie wiedziałem, czy nie weźmiesz mnie za jakiegoś obsesyjnego prześladowcę krykiecistów.

— A jesteś nim? — Unoszę brew.

— Chciałbyś, żebym był? — Uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko, pokazując błyszczące, białe zęby.

Nie potrafię mu się oprzeć.

— Przekonamy się.

Potter przeczesuje włosy dłonią, co ani trochę ich nie ujarzmia.

— Dopingowałem Surrey. Anglii też, ale zawsze byłem za Surrey. Widziałem cię na stadionie Oval.

— To było całe wieki temu… — mówię cicho. Nie mogę na niego patrzeć. Nie lubię wspominać tamtych dni.

— Wiem.

Przez chwilę stoimy w ciszy. Bawię się guzikiem od kurtki i wzdycham.

— No dobrze. — Rozglądam się po ulicy. — Masz samochód?

Odchrząkuje, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Tak, ale… jest w Kennington. — Posyła mi przepraszający półuśmiech. — Gdy jestem w mieście, łatwiej jest jechać metrem.

Przejeżdżam dłonią po twarzy.

— Pewnie lepiej byłoby, gdyby Angelina zadzwoniła po taksówkę. — Spoglądam na niego i pocieram nos. — Nienawidzę metra. Jest okropnym, brudnym, przerażająco śmierdzącym środkiem transportu, do tego, jak na mój gust, zbyt zatłoczonym.

Potter sięga po moją dłoń.

— Ale czasem… — mówi ze śmiechem — to idealna wymówka, by oprzeć się o kogoś wyjątkowego.

Kciukiem zatacza kręgi na moim nadgarstku. Rumienię się pod jego ciepłym spojrzeniem.

— No tak. — Staram się ukryć uśmiech, ale moje próby schodzą na marne, gdy Potter prowadzi mnie w stronę stacji Notting Hill Gate. — Myślę, że ma to swoje zalety.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**

* * *

><p>* brytyjska organizacja zajmująca się pomagająca dzieciom z różnorakimi zaburzeniami zdrowia<p>

** brytyjska sieć sklepów oferująca szeroką gamę alkoholi, w tym wina

*** angielski klub piłkarski; dwukrotny zdobywca pucharu UEFA

**** uzupełnienie Ramowej konwencji Narodów Zjednoczonych dotyczące zmian klimatu i porozumienie w sprawie przeciwdziałania globalnemu ociepleniu


	5. Rozdział trzeci: maj 2009 cz3

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Beta: Donnie

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI, CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA<strong>

W metrze Potter spędza większą część dwudziestominutowej podróży, obijając się o mnie i przyciskając mnie biodrami do drzwi. Podtrzymuje się chromowanej rury i plecie coś o swym oddaniu drużynie Surrey. To wystarcza, by doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa i, wcale nie przejmując się otaczającym nas tłumem, zastanawiam się, czy go nie pocałować, żeby w końcu się zamknął. Mówię mu to, a on odpowiada śmiechem i obserwuje mnie przez półprzymknięte powieki, kiedy ja łapię go za ramię, by nie zachwiać się, gdy metro wjeżdża na stację Westminster.  
>— Jesteś niepoprawny — mówię do niego, przechodząc przez drzwi, które otwierają się z sykiem, a perfekcyjnie wymodulowany głos przypomina uprzejmie, bym uważał na odstęp między torem metra a peronem.<br>Potter wykrzywia tylko usta w uśmiechu i podąża za mną w kierunku ruchomych schodów.  
>Lampy rozsiewają delikatne, złoto-pomarańczowe światło, oświetlając chodniki i fasady kamiennych budynków rządowych, a rześki wietrzyk wzbija w powietrze świeżo opadłe liście. Idziemy w ciszy wzdłuż Parliament Square, zmierzając w kierunku katedry Broad i Victoria Street. Żaden z nas nie chce się spieszyć.<br>— Dorastałeś tu, prawda? — pyta w końcu Potter, oglądając się na mnie. — To znaczy, z ojcem w parlamencie i tak dalej... — Zatrzymuję się na rogu Little George Street i spoglądam na niego. Nie odpowiadam. Wiatr zarzuca mi włosy na policzek, a Potter wyciąga dłoń i zakłada mi kosmyki za ucho. — Twoje nazwisko nie jest zbyt częste — kontynuuje miękkim głosem. — A ja kręciłem się przez jakiś czas po parlamencie — uśmiecha się. — Wspominałem już coś o roli prześladowcy, prawda? Angelina odpowiedziała mi na kilka pytań po tym, jak cię zauważyłem.  
>— Zauważyłeś mnie.<br>Potter przygląda mi się.  
>— Czy to nie oczywiste?<br>— Być może. — Zaciskam poły kurtki. — Wybacz. Po prostu nie jestem w najlepszych stosunkach z moim ojcem.  
>Mija nas para, która posyła w naszą stronę ciekawskie spojrzenia. Gdy przechodzą, Potter zaciąga mnie w strefę cienia pod jednym z budynków.<br>— Czy to dla ciebie za bardzo w stylu torystów? — pyta zwyczajnie.  
>— Zawsze głosowałem na konserwatystów — odpowiadam i pociągam nosem. — Zostałem wychowany po to, by wznosić modły ku Margaret Thatcher.<br>— To naprawdę przerażająca myśl — stwierdza Potter, a ja odpowiadam śmiechem.  
>— Lepsza ona niż Tony.<br>Ponawiamy przechadzkę.  
>— Zawsze miałem słabość do Paddy'ego Ashdowna. — Szczerzy się w moją stronę. — A z drugiej strony, wychował mnie profesor, który uwielbiał filozofować na temat Kafki i Kierkegaarda, ale od prowadzenia wykładów wolał palić zioło i jeździć na motorze.<br>— Idealne fundamenty rozwoju dla każdego liberała. — Żałuję, że nie mam spinki, by zebrać nią włosy. Znów odgarniam je z twarzy. — Twoi rodzice muszą być z ciebie zadowoleni.  
>Potter krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Koszulka marszczy się pomiędzy połami kurtki.<br>— Zginęli, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Wypadek samochodowy. — Dotyka swojej blizny na czole. — A ja skończyłem z tym.  
>— Och. — Drżę pod wpływem wiatru. — Więc byłeś w samochodzie.<br>Przytakuje.  
>— Nie pamiętam tego. Moje wujostwo zabrało mnie na kilka lat, a potem przygarnął mnie ojciec chrzestny, który wrócił wtedy do kraju. Przejście z monotonii szeregowych domków w Little Whinging do tego, co zdaniem Syriusza stanowiło miejsce odpowiedniej edukacji, było dla mnie sporym szokiem.<br>— Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić. — Bawię się brzegiem mankietu mojej kurtki. Nad nami górują iglice katedry Westminster Abbey. — Astoria zginęła w wypadku. Nasz syn siedział na tylnym siedzeniu. — Spoglądam na niego. — Dokładnie w tym samym czasie kolega z drużyny zajmował się moim kutasem, a ja potem miałem opowiedzieć jej, jak było. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.  
>— Nie mogłeś zapobiec wypadkowi — mówi Potter, jednak zbyt łagodnym tonem, by mnie pocieszyć.<br>Zaciskam usta i przyglądam się przejeżdżającej obok czarnej taksówce.  
>— Może tak, a może nie. I tak nie ułatwia mi to całej sytuacji.<br>— I dlatego porzuciłeś krykieta? — Potter skręca na Tothill Street, a ja depczę mu po piętach. — Bo powinieneś przy niej być, ale cię przy niej nie było?  
>— Nie. — Kierowca samochodu trąbi na mnie, gdy przechodzę przez pasy. Potter czeka przy krawężniku. — Mam syna…<br>— Mogłeś zabrać go ze sobą. Albo zatrudnić nianię. Cokolwiek, jeśli tylko chciałeś grać. — Wpatruje się we mnie.  
>— To nie takie proste — odcinam się.<br>— Nic nie jest proste. — Potter zatrzymuje się przed kawiarnią. W oknach nie świeci się światło, w restauracji Grega również jest już ciemno. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest tak późno. Potter ponownie sięga po moją dłoń. Jego palce owijają się wokół moich. Są ciepłe, gładkie i silne. — Nadałeś kawiarni nazwę określającą sposób na usunięcie z boiska wybijającego. Nie potrzeba żadnego stopnia naukowego z psychologii, żeby to zobaczyć.  
>— Tęsknię za tym — mówię miękko. Po raz pierwszy przyznaję to głośno. Moje gardło oplata węzeł, ciasny i bolesny. — Tęsknię za nią.<br>— Wiem — odpowiada Potter, a potem całuje mnie, jego usta poruszają się na moich. Są spierzchnięte i szorstkie i czuję się zupełnie inaczej niż z Astorią, Olivierem, Rogerem, Quentinem, całym szeregiem kobiet i mężczyzn, których zabierałem do łóżka na jedną noc od czasu pogrzebu Astorii.  
>Potter przyciska mnie do drzwi kawiarni. Przez grubą szybę słyszę dźwięk dzwonka. Obejmuje dłońmi moją twarz, zębami przygryza moją wargę. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i łapię go za ramiona. Jestem od niego wyższy, ale tylko trochę.<br>— Harry — mówię, dotykając jego warg i łaknąc oddechu, a potem powracam do smakowania jego ust, słodko-kwaśnych od wina.  
>Potter śmieje się lekko, a ciepłe obłoczki wydychanego powietrza otulają moją skórę.<br>— To pierwszy raz, kiedy wypowiedziałeś moje imię — mruczy, przesuwając ręce na moje biodra. Napiera kciukami na krawędź moich dżinsów, przez białą, bawełnianą koszulę masuje nimi wystające kości biodrowe.  
>— Harry — powtarzam ze śmiechem i zanurzam dłonie w jego włosy, przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku.<br>Jest niespieszny i głęboki i sprawia, że mój członek przeszywa bolesne pragnienie. Jęczę cicho, wyginając biodra w jego stronę. Harry nabiera gwałtownie powietrza i przyciąga mnie do siebie, napierając na moje krocze. Czuję przez jego spodnie, że jest twardy i gorący, a to skłania mnie do uśmiechu, zatopionego w pocałunku.  
>Odsuwam się.<br>— Chodźmy do środka.  
>Harry przytakuje. Usta już w tej chwili ma opuchnięte i mokre. Chcę znowu go pocałować, przesunąć zębami po pełnej, dolnej wardze, ocierając się o niego chcę usłyszeć, jak oddech grzęźnie mu w gardle.<br>Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągam klucze z kieszeni — mogę dodać, że z pulsującą erekcją to nie lada wyczyn — i mocuję się z zamkiem u drzwi, przeklinając, gdy dwukrotnie niemal upuszczam kółeczko z cholernymi kluczami. W końcu otwieram drzwi i obaj wpadamy do środka, zamykając je z głośnym trzaskiem. Przekręcam klucz w zamku i odwracam się do Harry'ego.  
>Ma zmierzwione włosy, spogląda na mnie zza okularów roziskrzonym spojrzeniem. Zapięcie jego dżinsów napina się pod naprężonym członkiem. Klękam, popychając go na najbliższy stół.<br>W mgnieniu oka staczam walkę z paskiem u jego spodni, po czym spoglądam w górę.  
>— Potrzebuję… — wyrzucam z siebie, a Harry jęczy, zaciskając mocno palce na blacie stołu.<br>— Tak — mówi, a ja już rozpinam mu rozporek. Przyciskam usta do miękkiej, bawełnianej powierzchni jego slipów. — Boże — szepcze, patrząc na mnie z góry.  
>Minęło już tak dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz to robiłem. Zbyt długo, od kiedy czułem w ustach gładką skórę penisa. Uwielbiam je ssać. Uwielbiam od pierwszego razu, kiedy to, jeszcze jako student, późno w nocy pochylałem się nad Justinem, który instruował mnie, jak mam to robić. Uwielbiam smak spermy, jej zapach, to uczucie, gdy zalewa moje usta, a czyjeś ciało pode mną drży z rozkoszy.<br>Członek Harry'ego jest cudowny. Gruby i krótki, ciężki, gdy go podnoszę. Jądra ma ciemne i pełne, miękkie włoski drażnią mój język. Harry łapie gwałtownie powietrze, gdy wciągam jedno z nich w usta i wbijam palce w jego biodra. Jest naprawdę wspaniały i od dawna nie chciałem nikogo bardziej, niż jego teraz.  
>Liżę tył jego penisa, odciągając napletek językiem i wsuwając zaczerwienioną główkę do ust. Opadnięte okulary balansują Harry'emu na koniuszku nosa. Spod jego powiek błyskają iskry, gdy obserwuje mnie z pół otwartymi ustami, z trudem łapiąc oddech.<br>— Draco… — mówi i zaciska palce na stole. Jego knykcie są już białe.  
>Wsuwam i wysuwam go powoli, biorąc go w usta tak, że czubek dotyka mojego gardła. Niemal się duszę – minęło sporo czasu, odkąd robiłem to po raz ostatni — pohamowuję się jednak, cofam lekko, robiąc wydech i przełykając ślinę wokół jego penisa. Harry wypycha biodra, niemal wytrącając mnie z równowagi. Przytrzymuję je, nakazując mu tym stać nieruchomo. Jego głośny i nierównomierny oddech doskonale słychać w pogrążonej w ciszy kawiarni. Czuję zapach fasolek kawy, które wypalałem jeszcze przed dzisiejszym wyjściem. Znów wdycham powietrze, przyciskając nos do ciemnych kędziorków pokrywających jego pachwinę, po czym przesuwam się w kierunku brzucha. Ostry, piżmowy zapach wypełnia moje nozdrza.<br>Jestem boleśnie twardy, więc przesuwam się na kolanach i sięgam dłonią, by rozpiąć swój rozporek, równocześnie przesuwając ustami po członku Harry'ego.  
>— Chryste, tak – wyrzuca z siebie Harry. – Dotykaj się.<br>Robię wszystko, by nie doprowadzić siebie do końca zbyt szybko. Zamiast tego odsuwam się, pozwalając penisowi Harry'ego z mokrym plaśnięciem wyskoczyć z moich ust. Przesuwam palcami po wybrzuszeniu mojej bielizny, pocierając jedwab na główce penisa. Odpycham się nieco dłonią i spoglądam w górę na Harry'ego, rozciągając na członku tkaninę, na której tak szybko pojawiła się wilgotna plama.  
>— Widzisz, co ze mną robisz? — mówię, a Harry śmieje się cicho.<br>Zaraz jednak zamiera w bezruchu, gdy uwalniam penisa ze swoich bokserek i owijam palce wokół nasady. Głaszczę kciukiem żyłkę, starając się ukryć drżenie dłoni. Pragnienie na twarzy Harry'ego sprawia, że zaciska mi się żołądek i nabieram powietrza.  
>— Harry — mówię, a on podnosi mnie, przyciąga i całuje wściekle. Nasze członki dociskają się do siebie. Chwiejemy się i natychmiast zaplatam ręce na jego szyi, gdy ramiona uderzają o gablotę z deserami. Strącam metalową puszkę, a sztućce, które się w niej znajdują, rozsypują się po podłodze. Łyżka chrupie pod butem Harry'ego, gdy zdejmuje moją kurtkę. Pozwalam jej opaść i pomagam mu zdjąć również sweter. Opieram się plecami o szkło gablotki, czując jej chłód przez cienką, bawełnianą koszulę. Wzdycham.<br>— Podoba ci się, prawda? — Harry uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko i wypycha biodra do przodu, napierając na mojego penisa. Oddech utyka mi gdzieś w gardle.  
>— Spraw, żebym doszedł — szepczę i całuję go, wplatając palce w krótkie, gęste włosy.<br>Ręka Harry'ego obejmuje nasze członki. Jęczy, gdy przesuwa dłonią w górę i w dół, dociskając je do siebie i poruszając biodrami. Gryzę go w szczękę. Przesuwam zębami po miękkiej, ciepłej skórze.  
>Drżę. Napieram na niego, głaszcząc go wzdłuż pleców, wślizgując się pod kurtkę i koszulkę, która marszczy się, gdy rozpościeram palce, przesuwając nimi po kręgosłupie. Oddycham ciężko, tuż przy jego szyi.<br>— Chryste — mówi Harry. Jego głowa opada na moje ramię, gdy palce prześlizgują się po wilgotnym napletku. Nie mogę przestać się poruszać, napierać na niego. Mój członek ślizga się w jego dłoni, ocierając się o jego penisa. Minęło tak cholernie dużo czasu… Nie mogę się dłużej powstrzymywać.  
>A potem Harry odsuwa się i oplata wokół mojego członka ciężką i gorącą dłoń, porusza nią szybko i mocno. Podnosi głowę i obserwuje moją twarz. Podnosi mi koszulę do góry i nakreśla kciukiem małe kółka wokół pępka.<br>Zagryzam dolną wargę i wczepiam się palcami w jego plecy.  
>— Ja… — Mój głos staje się cieńszy, przeciągając ten jeden wyraz do momentu, w którym zmienia się w drżący oddech. Wyginam plecy, napinając mięśnie. Zaciskam pięści na ciężkiej tkaninie kurtki Harry'ego. — Boże…<br>Dochodzę z krótkim okrzykiem, a grube strumienie spermy wytryskują na jego palce i wsiąkają w koszulkę. Opadam na niego, niezdolny do utrzymania się na drżących nogach. Harry opiera mnie o gablotkę.  
>— Draco — szepcze tuż przy mojej szczęce. — No dalej, potrzebuję… — Jęczy i ociera gorący i wilgotny członek o mój brzuch.<br>Odwracam głowę i całuję go powoli i leniwie. Moje palce suną po jego wilgotnej skórze, zmierzając pod pasek spodni do gładkich powierzchni pośladków.  
>— Harry — mruczę i wypycham biodra w jego stronę, podkręcając je przy tym tak, by jego członek prześlizgnął się po moim brzuchu. Harry drży, a ja odpowiadam na to śmiechem. To wspaniałe wiedzieć, jak bardzo mnie pragnie. Zapomniałem już, jaką siłę daje całkowita władza.<br>Wsuwam dłoń pomiędzy nasze ciała i zaciskam ją na jego penisie. Wstrząsa nim dreszcz, a ja znowu go całuję, tym razem mocno, szybko i niedbale, a potem opadam na kolana.  
>— Chcę cię połknąć — mówię, a on patrzy na mnie z góry pociemniałymi oczami. Biorę go w usta. Jego wilgotny członek zostawia w nich gorzki i cierpki posmak, a gdy zaczynam lekko ssać główkę, Harry syczy i kładzie lepkie palce na gablotce za moimi plecami.<br>— Draco. — Jego oddech jest teraz urywany i gwałtownie grzęźnie mu w gardle, gdy wsuwam jego penisa jeszcze głębiej w usta, dociskając go do podniebienia i przesuwając po nim językiem. W odpowiedzi wypycha biodra do przodu. Tył jego głowy uderza w gablotę z deserami. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Harry drży, wczepiając się palcami w szklaną ściankę. — Jezu…  
>Zaciskam usta na jego członku i zmieniam kąt, tak że z każdym pchnięciem bioder pieprzy teraz mój policzek.<br>Jego orgazm jest silny, zalewa moje usta kwaśną spermą, którą gorliwie połykam. Zsuwa ręce po szklanej gablocie i zaczyna opadać do przodu, ale w porę łapię go za biodra.  
>Zlizuję ostatnie krople, a potem odsuwam się. Kolana trzeszczą mi, gdy powoli się podnoszę. Pozostałość po karierze krykiecisty.<br>Harry opada na podłogę obok kasy.  
>— Kurwa — rzuca gorączkowo. Sięga po moją dłoń i przyciąga bliżej, a potem pochyla się, by mnie pocałować. Jego język prześlizguje się po moim i wiem, że czuje smak samego siebie. Przeszywa mnie dreszcz i odsuwam się.<br>— Chodź ze mną na górę. — Niemal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to mówię. To naprawdę nie w moim stylu. Być może orgazm dotknął również mojego umysłu.  
>Harry dotyka mojego policzka.<br>— Jesteś pewien? — Przesuwa kciukiem po moich ustach. Całuję opuszek.  
>— Tak. — I, co bardzo dziwne, naprawdę jestem. To szaleństwo, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego faktu. Ledwie go znam. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie potrafię znieść myśli, że odejdzie. To niepokojące, jestem przyzwyczajony do partnerów na jedną noc i niezobowiązującego seksu w kabinach toaletowych. Ostatnią osobą, którą poprosiłem, by została na noc, była Astoria. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Doprowadzam się do porządku, zapinam spodnie, podnoszę kurtkę i sweter. Przerzucam je sobie przez ramię. — Spędź ze mną noc, Harry — mówię, nie patrząc na niego. Serce łomocze mi w piersi. Po raz pierwszy od lat jestem przerażony wizją odmowy.<br>Harry splata moje palce ze swoimi.  
>— Dobrze — odpowiada.<br>Wypuszczam powietrze. Nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy to z powodu ulgi.

* * *

><p>Gdy otwieram drzwi do mieszkania, wciąż trzymam dłoń Harry'ego.<br>Millicenta i Greg leżą razem na kanapie w migającym świetle telewizora.  
>— Na Boga, najwyższy czas! — mówię, a Milli odsuwa się od Grega z zaróżowionymi policzkami i na wpół rozpiętą bluzką. Dostrzegam o wiele więcej jej biustu niż życzyłbym sobie zobaczyć. Doprowadza się do porządku i spogląda na mnie, podnosząc podbródek. — Mam ogromną nadzieję, że mój syn już śpi — dodaję, rzucając sweter i kurtkę na otomanę, a Greg parska i pokazuje mi dwa środkowe palce, siadając. Jest do połowy nagi, ale na szczęście do jego nagości już zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Harry za to odkasłuje i odwraca wzrok.<br>Greg mierzy wzrokiem na wpół rozpięte dżinsy Harry'ego i jego zabrudzoną spermą koszulkę, a potem przenosi wzrok na moje zmierzwione włosy i tylko po części włożoną w spodnie koszulę. Jestem niemal pewien, że tuż pod szczęką Harry'ego widnieje malinka.  
>— A więc kolacja się udała? — pyta niewinnie, a Millicenta prycha tuż za jego plecami.<br>— Oczywiście. Pomijając tofu — odpowiadam, a Greg się krzywi. Nigdy nie przyprowadziłem nikogo do domu. Nigdy. Ani kobiety, ani mężczyzny. Muszę myśleć o Scorpiusie. Greg znów spogląda na Harry'ego i niemal widzę trybiki w jego głowie, gdy łączy brwi w jedną linię.  
>— Powiedziałabym nawet… — mruczy Milli — że musiała być raczej… — Zawiesza wzrok na niezapiętym pasku u moich spodni — Fajerwerkiem rozkoszy.<br>— Och, odpieprz się. — Posyłam jej gniewne spojrzenie, a ona tylko kąśliwie się uśmiecha. — Zostawimy was lepiej samych. — Popycham Harry'ego w stronę korytarza do mojej sypialni i wychodzimy, zanim Greg zdąży zadać kolejne pytanie.  
>— Poszło nawet gładko — prycha Harry.<br>Uciszam go pocałunkiem. Jest niespieszny i długi. Harry wplata palce w moje włosy, odgarnia kosmyki z twarzy, głaszcze kciukiem moją skroń.  
>— Draco, chcę… — Tracimy równowagę i boleśnie uderzamy o ścianę, przekrzywiając przy tym oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie Astorii ze Scorpiusem. Ręcę Harry'ego wędrują z mojej twarzy do bioder. Łapie mnie mocno i przyciąga do siebie. Przygryza skórę na mojej szyi, ssie ją, a potem zlizuje uczucie ostrego pieczenia. — Tym razem chcę skończyć w tobie. — Palcami rozszerza mi pośladki.<br>Przesuwam wargami po jego szczęce. Potrzebuje golenia, jego zarost wywołuje na ustach wrażenie chropowatości.  
>— Sądzę, że to da się zrobić.<br>Mruczy i napiera na mnie.  
>— Chryste, doprowadzasz mnie do szału…<br>— I bardzo dobrze. — Przesuwam knykciami po na wpół rozpiętym rozporku u jego spodni i delikatnie naciskam na pulsujący członek. Ten gest wydobywa z niego urwany wdech, a chwilę później Harry wypuszcza lekko powietrze tuż koło mojej szczęki. — Bądź cicho. — Odsuwam się, odpinając koszulę. Harry śledzi moje palce intensywnym spojrzeniem. — Albo obudzisz Scorpiusa. — Zsuwam z siebie koszulę i wchodzę do sypialni.  
>Harry, z pociemniałym, skrzącym się z pożądania wzrokiem, odpycha się od ściany.<br>— A tego nie chcemy, prawda? — Dłonie znów chwytają za moje biodra. Uśmiecham się, gdy Hary zamyka za nami drzwi sypialni.

* * *

><p>Zegar na szafce nocnej rzuca na moją twarz czerwony blask. Mrugam powiekami, starając się otrząsnąć ze snu. Druga osiemnaście. Zbyt wcześnie na to, by obudził mnie budzik. Ledwie jestem świadom ramienia, które mnie oplata i dłoni spoczywającej na moim biodrze. Harry. Uśmiecham się. Prawdopodobnie nie spałem dłużej niż godzinę. Mój tyłek dalej jest obolały i rozciągnięty, jestem niemal pewien, że na ramionach mam odciski po wezgłowiu łóżka. Poza tym <em>naprawdę<em> potrzebuję prysznica.  
>Zastanawiam się, ile czasu przyjdzie mi czekać, zanim będę mógł obudzić Harry'ego na kolejną rundkę.<br>— Tatusiu… — Słyszę szept dochodzący z progu drzwi i zamieram w bezruchu, wdzięczny za pościel, która osłania do talii mnie i Harry'ego. Malutkie, ubrane w skarpetki stopy tupią po drewnianej podłodze. — Tato — szepcze znowu Scorpius, tuż obok mnie, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. — Tato.  
>Podnoszę się i opieram na łokciu.<br>— Powinieneś być w łóżku.  
>Scorpius patrzy na mnie przez niesforne, jasne kosmyki.<br>— Nie mogę zasnąć. — Żuje brzeg satynowego wykończenia swojego ulubionego niebieskiego kocyka, który moja matka podarowała mu z okazji narodzin. Z jego drugiej dłoni zwisa pluszowy miś Shoo-shoo.  
>— Nie możesz zasnąć. — Wzdycham i siadam.<br>Scorpius przytakuje.  
>— Mogę spać z tobą? — Jego różowe, wygięte usta drżą nieznacznie. — W moim łóżku są potwory.<br>Czuję, jak Harry porusza się za moimi plecami.  
>— Odwróć się — mówię do Scorpiusa i gdy tylko wykonuje moje polecenie, rzucam się po bieliznę, pochylając się przy tym nad Harrym.<br>— O co chodzi? — mamrocze sennie, przytrzymując mnie na tyle, by złożyć na moich ustach lekki pocałunek.  
>— Scorpius. — Odsuwam się i wkładam bokserki pod kołdrą. — Wybacz… Najwyraźniej potwory dały mu nieźle w kość.<br>— Zawsze tak ma? — Harry wstaje. Scorpius już się odwrócił i teraz obserwuje go z ciekawością. — Cześć — mówi Harry i mój syn pochyla głowę, zawstydzony. Szturcha palcem jeden z nadrukowanych na jego piżamce samochodzików, nadal trzymając w buzi brzeg kocyka.  
>Wyślizguję się z łóżka i podnoszę go. Shoo-shoo uderza mnie w nagie plecy, a jego czarne, błyszczące oczy drażnią skórę.<br>— Kto to? — szepcze Scorpius, jednak zbyt głośno, na co Harry odpowiada śmiechem. Właśnie nakłada na siebie bieliznę, a ruch jego bioder pod pościelą wywołuje u mnie dreszcz wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa.  
>— Mam na imię Harry. — Wstaje i w ułamku sekundy zdejmuje poszewkę na kołdrę, a potem prześcieradło. — Gdzie trzymasz… — Spogląda na mnie i podnosi wilgotną pościel, po czym wskazuje nią na drzwi.<br>— Szafa w korytarzu — odpowiadam.  
>Scorpius obserwuje, jak Harry, przytaknąwszy, wychodzi.<br>— On też boi się potworów? — pyta, a kąciki moich ust drżą.  
>— Coś w tym stylu.<br>Harry wraca z czystą pościelą. Ziewa, gdy rozciąga prześcieradło na łóżku i zaciąga rogi za materac.  
>— Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? — pytam, kładąc Scorpiusa na łóżku. Podskakuje, wypinając pupę do góry i przytulając się do mojej poduszki. Scorpius przekręca się na plecy i, wgryzając się w koc, śmieje się do Harry'ego. — Mógłbym położyć go spać w jego łóżku, ale i tak wróci tu za piętnaście minut.<br>Harry układa się obok Scorpiusa i nakrywa ich obu kołdrą.  
>— Oczywiście, że nie. — Trąca małego łokciem w ramię. — Potworów trzeba unikać.<br>Scorpius przytakuje.  
>— Złe potwory. — Szczerzy się do Harry'ego, odsłaniając zęby. — Jedzą ludzi, gdy śpią.<br>— To bardzo szkodliwe dla zdrowia — stwierdza Harry poważnym tonem, a Scorpius klepie go po twarzy, gdy wślizguję się pod kołdrę tuż obok niego.  
>— Tata je odgania — Wierci się koło mnie, boleśnie przyciskając stopy do mojego uda. Przytula Shoo-shoo i kładzie głowę na poduszce Harry'ego. — Mogę tak?<br>— Możesz. — Harry spogląda na mnie i uśmiecha się. Czuję, jak moje serce drży, gdy Harry dotyka lekko policzka Scorpiusa, a potem oplata nas obu ramieniem. Patrzy na mnie i układa usta w słowo „Śpij", a potem zamyka oczy.  
>Zaczynam myśleć, że prawdopodobnie jestem porąbany.<p>

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI TRZECIEJ**


	6. Rozdział trzeci: maj 2009 cz4

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

Beta: Donnie

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI, CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA<strong>

Harry wychodzi o szóstej nad ranem. Kilka chwil wcześniej wyswobadza się z pościeli i nóg Scorpiusa, które w jakiś sposób w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin znalazły się na jego klatce piersiowej. Głowa mojego syna wciśnięta jest w moje biodro, a z kącika ust po podbródku spływa mu strużka śliny.  
>— Zadzwonię do ciebie...? — pyta Harry z pełnym nadziei wyrazem twarzy. Nakłada okulary na nos i zakłada t-shirt.<br>— Po tym, co pozwoliłem zrobić ci ze mną ostatniej nocy, mam taką cholerną nadzieję. — Ostrożnie odsuwam się od Scorpiusa i wstaję powoli. Mój syn zwija się w kłębek i z westchnieniem naciąga koc na ramię. Dzięki Bogu nadal śpi.  
>Harry śmieje się i zapina guziki dżinsów.<br>— A więc wieczorem. Posiedzenie jest dzisiaj tylko do szóstej.  
>Przy drzwiach dwukrotnie całuję go na pożegnanie, potem udaję się pod prysznic, po czym zostawiam Gregowi wiadomość, gdzie ma szukać Scorpiusa, gdy się obudzi. Greg podaje mu śniadanie i zawozi do przedszkola Montessori „Małe Elfy" w dzielnicy Marylebone. Ja odbieram go w pół do piątej, gdy tylko zamykam kawiarnię.<br>Poranna klientela przemyka mi przed oczami niczym rozmazana plama. Millicenta spóźnia się dwadzieścia minut, ale z uwagi na to, że jestem dziś w naprawdę przyzwoitym nastroju, karcę ją tylko krótko za opieszałość, w odpowiedzi dostając od niej uniesioną brew.  
>— Powinieneś częściej zapraszać kogoś do łóżka — mówi, podając filliżankę podwójnego espresso z niskotłuszczowym mlekiem Kitty Ussher, która wygląda na spracowaną i zmęczoną. Przypuszczam, że prześladowanie przez dziennikarzy „Telegraph" za „poproszenie" podatników o zapłacenie dwóch tysięcy funtów na renowację domu mogło być powodem bezsenności.<br>— I kto to mówi... — Mijam ją i sięgam po croissanta z gabloty na desery, po czym kładę go na talerz asystenta Hazel Blears. Czuję ciepło rozchodzące się po policzkach, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że na szkle nadal widoczne są odciski palców.  
>— <em>Ja<em> poszłam do domu — prycha Millicenta, a na moje sceptyczne spojrzenie wzrusza ramionami. — Preferujemy wolniejsze tempo.  
>Wywracam oczami.<br>Gdy do kawiarni wchodzi Pansy, jest za piętnaście jedenasta. Siedzę przy jednym ze stolików, przeglądając listę produktów, jakie mam na stanie, by po południu złożyć zamówienie u hurtowników. Tuż obok mnie po szybie kawiarni spływają strugi deszczu, przez który ulicę osnuwają szarości, przecinane od czasu do czasu błyskiem rozmazanej czerwieni jadącego autobusu lub żółci parasola. Pansy opada na krzesło naprzeciwko mnie. Spoglądam na nią, stukając ołówkiem o blat stołu.  
>— Kochanie. — Wygląda ponuro. Prostuję plecy, zaniepokojony. Jeśli tylko nie wymaga tego sytuacja, Pansy nigdy się nie krzywi. Panicznie boi się zmarszczek.<br>— Co się stało?  
>Kładzie egzemplarz „Daily Mail" na moich dokumentach.<br>— Widziałeś to już?  
>Zaprzeczam. Nie pojawił się jeszcze nikt ani z „Daily Mail", ani z „The Sun"** pod pachą. Oczywiście wszyscy je czytają, ale żaden człowiek nie śmie wnosić ich do kawiarni. Przebiegam wzrokiem po nagłówkach. Większość strony zajmuje ogromna fotografia kaczek Sir Petera Viggersa, a obok niej widnieje mniejsza, przedstawiająca go samego, ośmielającego się usprawiedliwiać wydanie prawie dwóch tysięcy funtów na wodny domek dla swego ptactwa.***<br>Pansy pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciem wskazuje prawy górny róg gazety. Moje gardło ściska ciasny węzeł. Ja i Harry całujemy się na fotografii przy gablocie z deserami. W poprzek przecina ją napis: „Seks skandal członka parlamentu". Z gwałtownie bijącym sercem przeskakuję kilka stron dalej. Artykuł znajduje się na czwartej stronie. Afera finansowa w jakiś sposób odciągała od niego uwagę, nawet w „Daily Mail", ale fotografia jest większa i wyraźniejsza. Przy tekście widnieje nazwisko Alfiego. Dzięki Bogu artykuł jest krótki, za to pełen spekulacji. Ojciec i jego nierozwaga został wspomniany dwa razy.  
>— Kurwa — mówię, zamykając oczy. <em>Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.<em>  
>Pansy kładzie dłoń na mojej.<br>— To tylko „Daily Mail". Może nikt, kto się liczy, nie przeczyta...  
>— Nonsens. Do siedemnastej rozniesie się po całym Westminsterze i wiesz to tak dobrze, jak ja.<br>— Wiem — Pansy przygryza swoją pomalowaną wiśniową pomadką wargę. — Co masz zamiar zrobić?  
>Wzdycham i wlepiam wzrok w szybę.<br>— Nie mam cholernego pojęcia.  
>Wiem tylko, że jeśli zobaczę Alfiego Harta, sprawię, że połknie wszystkie swoje pierdolone zęby.<br>Nie mam nawet pojęcia, co na to Harry.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później dzwoni do mnie asystentka mojego ojca. Brzmi jakby była rozdrażniona i zmęczona. Lucjusz jest jednym z tych, który zatrudnia personel na pół etatu. Podczas posiedzeń parlamentu, w których uczestniczy ojciec, Sophie kilka godzin w tygodniu spędza przy jego biurku, panując nad jego terminarzem i pomagając całować tyłek przywódcy torystów.<br>— Chce cię teraz widzieć — mówi, a jej głos trzeszczy w słuchawce telefonu. Słyszę donośny stukot jej obcasów, odbijający się echem w korytarzu Westminster Palace. — Za pół godziny wychodzi na posiedzenie.  
>Nie chcę iść, ale nie mam wyboru. Matka już zdążyła do mnie zadzwonić, zbulwersowana po tym, jak ciotka Andromeda wysłała jej maila z linkiem do atrykułu na stronie internetowej „Daily Mail". Nie miałem pojęcia, że matka potrafi obsługiwać komputer. Podejrzewam, że muszę winić za to wujka Teda. Nie jestem pewien, co bardziej ją oburzyło — fakt, że zostałem złapany z politykiem <em>in flagrante delicto<em>*, czy może fakt, że rzeczony polityk jest liberałem. Sądzę, że wolałaby, gdybym do zabawy kutasem wybrał sobie porządnego konserwatystę.  
>Tak więc wpół do dwunastej czekam na ojca w głównym holu, siedząc na jednej ze skórzanych, czarnych kanap nieopodal posągu Williama Gladstone'a i wpatrując się tępo w ogłoszenia nad biurkiem recepcji, które informują, że posiedzenie Izby Lordów zaczyna się o dziesiątej trzydzieści oraz podaje, co jest tematem dyskusji. Mój parasol upada na podłogę, za co otrzymuję rozeźlone spojrzenie ochroniarza, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi.<br>— Draco. — Ostry ton mojego ojca podrywa mnie na nogi. Podchodzi do mnie w jak zawsze idealnym, czarnym garniturze, z włosami związanymi z tyłu. Ojciec jest jedynym torystą, jakiego znam, który nie ma nic przeciwko włosom sięgającym do łopatek. Przywołuje mnie skinieniem palca, a ja podążam za nim. Zanim się odzywa, czeka, aż znajdziemy się we wschodnim korytarzu.  
>— „Daily Mail" — zaczyna, patrząc przed siebie z zaciśniętymi ustami. Nigdy nie chciałem przyznać mu się do swojej orientacji, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Odrobina wygodnego kłamstwa była dla nas bardziej komfortowa. Mimo wszystko nadal pozostaje względnie spokojny. Na razie.<br>Zatrzymuję się pod obrazem Hugha Latimera, głoszącego Słowo Boże jeszcze przed rządami Edwarda VI.  
>— „Daily Mail" nie wpłynie na ciebie. — Staram się utrzymać spokojny ton głosu.<br>— Nie bądź śmieszny — prycha i wydyma usta. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakiej sytuacji stawia mnie to wobec przewodniczącego partii? Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuję, to zdjęcia mojego biseksualnego syna... — ostatnie słowa wypowiada z nienawistnym sykiem i pełnym obrzydzenia wykrzywieniem ust. Dzięki temu wiem, że rozmawiał już z matką. — Mój syn w intymnych objęciach z liberałem na okładce „Daily Mail"!  
>Wpatruję się w niego gniewnym wzrokiem.<br>— Więc jeśli Harry byłby torysem, zaakceptowałbyś go?  
>Nozdrza ojca drgają nerwowo. Wkurzenie się na mnie jest poniżej jego godności.<br>— Nie bądź głupcem.  
>— Dlaczego nie? Przecież właśnie tak myślisz. — Odwracam wzrok. Mija nas baronowa Boothroyd, witając ojca wesołym: „Dzień dobry, Lucjuszu, kochanie" i ciekawskim spojrzeniem w moją stronę. Ojciec kiwa głową na powitanie, pozwalając sobie na złagodzenie wyrazu twarzy, co dla niego oznacza zachowanie poziomu cywilizowanego człowieka. Poza tym, baronowa jest bezpartyjna, więc ojciec musi być dla niej miły. — Nie zrobiłem tego, żeby sprowadzić na ciebie kłopoty — mówię cicho, gdy baronowa odchodzi w stronę jednej z sali posiedzeń. — Nie wiedziałem, że Alfie szwenda się jeszcze w okolicach wpół do jedenastej wieczorem. O tej porze nie ma już posiedzeń.<br>Ojciec wzdycha i stuka palcami o skrzyżowane na piersi ramiona. Ignoruje asystentkę i posłów, którzy przechodzą obok nas w drodze z lub do głównego holu. Kilku z nich spogląda w naszą stronę. Ciche romanse między Lordami i członkami parlamentu a ich podwładnymi nie są dziś rzadkością w murach Westminster Palace.  
>— Natychmiast zakończ ten nonsens, Draco. Nie pozwolę, by nasza rodzina została użyta jako odwrócenie uwagi od aktualnych skandali.<br>Napinam się.  
>— To planują? — Tak naprawdę nieszczególnie interesuje mnie reputacja ojca. Z drugiej strony lepiej, żeby Harry nie taplał się w tabloidowym gównie.<br>— A ty tego nie planujesz? — burczy ojciec. — Członkowie Izby Gmin łapią się wszystkiego, byleby tylko odciągnąć uwagę społeczeństwa od ich braku zdrowych zmysłów. Szczerze mówiąc, idioci zachowują się tak, jakby Zielona Książeczka**** była tylko szeregiem instrukcji, a nie polityką.  
>— A potem przyłapią cię na twoich wymaganiach dotyczących stanowiska? - pytam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie żądasz londyńskich diet poselskich, i niech przeklęte będzie Athenaeum*****.<br>Ojciec unosi brwi.  
>— Myślałem, że masz o mnie lepszą opinię, Draco. — Poprawia francuskie mankiety i bawi się spinką w kształcie węża, która niegdyś należała do jego dziadka.<br>Prycham. Rodzina Malfoyów była zawsze biegła w kreatywnym zarządzaniu majątkiem, gdy szło o nasze konta w Barclay, a ojciec ma większe zdolności niż jego przodkowie, jeśli w grę wchodzą inwestycje i granie w „Zgadnij, w którym kubku" z Inland Revenue.  
>Gdy ojciec odwraca wzrok, mam już swoją odpowiedź. Dlatego jest taki zdenerwowany. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z pragnieniem chronienia mnie ani rodzinnego nazwiska. Poniżyłem go. Żaden polityk konserwatysta nie chciałby publicznej konfrontacji z synem gejem, który pieprzy liberała, ale, do diabła, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Odmienna orientacja nie jest już politycznym wyrokiem śmierci, jak to bywało kiedyś. Ale to... Ojciec jest po prostu przerażony, że zostanie przyłapany i pomiędzy obawami o odkrycie finansowych matactw, których się dopuścił i niedyskrecją w mojej perwersji, którą afiszują tabloidy, boi się, że Cameron przestanie być dla niego taki uprzejmy. Ojcu zawsze chodzi o władzę. Od wieków poluje na miejsce w Gabinecie Cieni z nadzieją, że zastąpi ono jego aktualną posadę w Radzie Przybocznej, gdy tylko rząd opanuje partia konserwatystów.<br>To wystarcza, by przyprawić mnie o mdłości.  
>— Draco.<br>Odwracam się lekko w stronę źródła głosu Harry'ego. Ojciec zamiera w bezruchu obok mnie, a Harry podbiega do nas z torbą na laptopa na ramieniu, która obija mu się o biodro. Jego włosy zdecydowanie potrzebują grzebienia, ale ciemnobrązowy garnitur Gieves&Hawkes pasuje idealnie. Wita się z ojcem krótkim skinieniem głowy.  
>— Sir Malfoy.<br>— Potter. — Lucjusz wykrzywia wargi.  
>Harry wygląda na nieco wytrąconego z równowagi, ale spogląda w moją stronę.<br>— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta troskliwie i dotyka mojego ramienia.  
>Ojciec natychmiast zrzuca ze mnie jego dłoń.<br>— A co cię to obchodzi? Sądzę, że już dostatecznie sponiewierałeś nazwisko Malfoyów.  
>Harry odsuwa się i mruga z niedowierzaniem.<br>— Niech pan zrozumie — mówi spokojnie — to nie ma nic wspólnego z panem...  
>— Ja jednak myślę, że ma. — Ojciec przysuwa się bliżej, mrużąc oczy. Znam to spojrzenie aż za dobrze. Węże, które Lucjusz trzyma w swojej posiadłości, patrzą identycznie na swoje ofiary, małe myszki podrzucone im na kolację, zanim w całości je pochłaniają. — Niech pan na siebie uważa, panie Potter. Brytyjska opinia publiczna nie zawraca sobie głowy tym, by ludzie twojego pokroju rządzili krajem.<br>— Bzdury. — Harry zaciska szczękę. Widzę drgania na jego policzku. — Ludzie _mojego pokroju_, jak pan to nazwał, rządzą Wielką Brytanią już od jakiegoś czasu.  
>— Przestańcie — mówię, podnosząc głos. Obaj odwracają na mnie wzrok. — Nie będę teraz tego robić, nie będę <em>tutaj<em> tego robić. — Kładę rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, ignorując zaciśnięte usta ojca. — Przepraszam.  
>Harry łapie moją dłoń.<br>— Draco.  
>Odsuwam się. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że przechodnie patrzą na mnie podejrzanym wzrokiem.<br>— Nie mogę, Harry — dodaję, nie będąc pewien, co mam na myśli. Moje gardło oplata bolesna pętla, a ramiona napinają się. Muszę wyjść. Jestem zmęczony byciem pionkiem ojca i nie chcę być odpowiedzialny za upadek kariery Harry'ego. — Przepraszam — powtarzam, a potem zostawiam ich samych w korytarzu ze spojrzeniami wbitymi w moje plecy.

* * *

><p>Krople deszczu spadają równym rytmem na chodniki Albert Embankment i znikają we wzburzonej toni Tamizy. Nad wodą unosi się tłumiąca światła budynków i ulicznych lamp mgła, gęsta i szara, przez którą ledwo widać iglice budynku parlamentu.<br>Nie wiem, jak długo tu stoję, opierając się o ściankę bulwaru, wpatrując się w nurt Tamizy. Mój telefon komórkowy dzwoni pięć razy. Po ostatniej próbie połączenia wyłączam go. Nie chcę słyszeć nikogo — ani ojca, ani matki, a już zdecydowanie nie Pansy czy Blaise'a, i nawet personel kawiarni może pocałować mnie w tyłek. Zaciskam dłoń na rączce parasola i chowam się pod nią cały, poprawiając poły fioletowej marynarki od Alexandra McQueena, którą Blaise kupił mi na ostatnie urodziny, krytykując tym samym mój brak odpowiedniego, nowoczesnego stylu. W moim mniemaniu cholerny z niego drań.  
>Nie wiem, co robić, nie wiem, czego chcę. Harry. Chcę poczuć, jak znów mnie dotyka i chcę go pocałować, spędzić z nim kolejną noc w łóżku. Mimo to zdaję sobie sprawę, jak zareagują na to media. Co <em>zrobią<em>, jeśli będziemy brnęli w to dalej.  
>Gdybym miał w sobie choć trochę altruizmu, przestałbym się z nim spotykać. Matka powiedziała mi dziś rano: „Tak będzie najlepiej dla ciebie i dla niego, Draco. Dobrze o tym wiesz".<br>Tak, wiem. Ale naprawdę, _naprawdę_ mam to gdzieś.  
>Czuję, że silne, duże palce, te same, które przez ostatnie tygodnie stały się dla mnie tak boleśnie znajome, ocierają się o moją dłoń.<br>Spoglądam na Harry'ego. Idiota wyszedł na deszcz bez parasola. Jego garnitur jest całkowicie przemoczonyi na pewno zniszczony, a brzoskwiniowy kołnierzyk koszuli przykleił się do wilgotnej skóry. Włosy przylgnęły do jego czoła.  
>— Jesteś beznadziejny — mówię.<br>— Być może. — Harry kładzie rękę na moim biodrze i przyciąga mnie do siebie. — Wiesz, tak naprawdę gówno obchodzi mnie jakiś „Daily Mail".  
>Kładę mu dłoń na piersi. Pod przemoczoną tkaniną wyczuwam ciepło jego skóry.<br>— Powinien cię obchodzić.  
>Harry kładzie swoją dłoń na mojej.<br>— Wyszedłem z ukrycia już dawno temu — mówi z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. — Na pewno wie o tym całe Cowley Street. W zasadzie Clegg wezwał mnie dziś rano, żeby mi pogratulować. Pewnie myślą, że mój chłopak torysta może przeciągnąć na naszą stronę kilku gejów konserwatystów.  
>— Wykorzystujesz mnie do politycznych celów, Potter?<br>— Może — odpowiada Harry, głaszcząc zewnętrzną stroną dłoni mój policzek. Uchwyt mojej ręki poluźnia się na parasolu, który opada do tyłu, gdy na moment przestaję oddychać, dostrzegając wyraz jego twarzy.  
>Przełykam ślinę. Orzeźwiająco chłodne krople uderzają w moją skórę, powodując dreszcz.<br>— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — pytam po chwili.  
>— Millie — odpowiada. Zastanawiam się, czy już kiedyś ktoś ją tak nazwał. — Powiedziała, że przechadzasz się Albert Embankment w stronę stadionu Oval, kiedy jesteś zdenerwowany.<br>— Powinienem ją zwolnić. — Łapię Harry'ego za dłoń i przysuwam się bliżej. Obserwuje mnie przez szkła okularów, na których osiada deszcz. — Ale trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto w tym mieście potrafi zaparzyć dobre espresso.  
>Harry uśmiecha się nieznacznie.<br>— Szkoda byłoby ją stracić.  
>Przytakuję. Przesuwam kciukiem po jego nadgarstku. Czuję równomiernie bijący puls.<br>— Wiesz, to może pójść źle. Ty i ja. Jestem do niczego, jeśli chodzi o związki i nigdy nie potrafiłem być nikomu wierny.  
>— Ja też. — Harry opiera o mnie swoje ciało. Jest silne i masywne. Pragnę go. Desperacko.<br>— Chcę znowu grać w krykieta. — Spoglądam na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. Nie jestem całkowicie świadomy tego, dlaczego to powiedziałem, ale wiem, że to prawda. — Może nie od następnego sezonu, ale...  
>Harry pochyla czoło i przyciska je do mojego.<br>— Powinieneś zadzwonić do Surrey. — Splata nasze palce razem. — Zorientować się, co musiałbyś załatwić.  
>— Tak zrobię. — Przesuwam językiem po dolnej wardze. Deszcz zwliża mi włosy. — Harry — szepczę, a w następnej chwili już mnie całuje, powoli, miękko i ostrożnie.<br>Nie obchodzi mnie teraz, co sądzą ludzie. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią. Wszystko, co jest ważne, to ręce Harry'ego na mojej talii i usta, które poruszają się w rytm moich.  
>Zdaję sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od lat jestem szczęśliwy. I jutro, gdy się obudzę, również będę szczęśliwy. I następnego dnia. I następnego.<br>A potem... zobaczymy. Zobaczymy.  
>Mój parasol opada na ziemię. Wiatr pędzi go gdzieś po bulwarze. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest. Oplatam ramionami szyję Harry'ego, wciąż nie odrywając od niego ust.<br>— Posłać w diabły „Daily Mail". Chodźmy do domu pieprzyć się do białego rana — mówi tuż koło moich ust. Śmieję się. Moim zdaniem to znakomity pomysł.  
>Gdy idziemy ramię w ramię wzdłuż bulwaru, mgła przerzedza się, a przez chmury prześwituje błękit nieba.<br>Myślę, że gdzieś tam Astoria jest zadowolona.

**KONIEC**

* (łac.) odpowiednik naszego rodzimego „na gorącym uczynku"  
>** wymienione czasopisma należą do prasy burkowej, nie żyją więc w zgodzie z dzielnicą rządową, a co za tym idzie, przyrządową kawiarnią<br>*** zdarzenie autentyczne z maja 2009 r.  
>**** książka Muammara Kaddafiego, libijskiego polityka, która przedstawia jego filozofię polityczną i poglądy na demokrację; postuluje odrzucenie kapitalizmu i komunizmu, proponując w zamian system będący połączeniem arabskiego nacjonalizmu i islamskiego socjalizmu, opartego na zasadach Koranu<br>***** prywatny klub dla osób szlachetnie urodzonych

* * *

><p>Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. :-)<p> 


End file.
